Ticking Clock: A Modern Tale of Pan
by Tag-chan
Summary: Some would say Rena Darling grew up too fast. Left at an orphanage when she was a baby, she was a deprived of a normal childhood. But when she meets a young male who refuses to grow up things change. Can he teach her to let go of her fears and have fun?
1. Must Be Dreaming

Alright, so I wasn't really sure if I should put this on FanFic or FictionPress since it's not really based on any of the books or movies or whatever. It's my own characters and my own versions of Neverland, Peter, Hook and such. But obviously I decided FanFic was the best idea.  
Kay, so I'll just say a little bit about the story here before we move on. First off, this is just something that I'm doing in my spare time, I will post chapters when they are finished to my liking. I apologize in advance for possible gaps between posts, but summer is coming up which gives me lots of time to write. Goodie!  
Anyway, secondly, the only characters right now that I'm using from the original stories are Peter, Hook and Smee. I've got my own heroine, lost boys, pirates and natives. There will be mention of other characters like Wendy and Tiger Lily, but they will most likely not be appearing.

I think that's it... anything else I need to say I can just put at the beggining of other chapters. Well, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Must Be Dreaming

I never really cared for fairy tales. I was the perfect candidate for one, but I knew deep in my heart that nothing in those stories would ever happen to me. So I left those stories to the other kids. I guess I really grew out of them at a young age.

I was an orphan; at least that's what I'd been told. I'd been left on the doorstep of St. Peter's Orphanage as a baby and no one knew who my parents were or what had happened to them. I was only left with my name. But to me it was better that way. I mean, if I had known them and lost them it would be different, but the people at the orphanage were the only family I'd ever known so it wasn't so bad.

I lived on the top floor in one of the larger rooms, which I had to myself. I was the oldest of all the children there, I'd been there for 17 years, and I pulled my own weight around the orphanage, so the lady who owned it felt it was only fair for me to get that room. I think she thought of the orphans as her children while they lived there. But every child had to grow up at some point.

I hopped out of the shower that night after about 10 minutes. The other kids had used up most of the hot water. I sighed, wrapping my body up in a towel, slipping into some clean underwear and placing a clip strategically on the towel so it wouldn't fall off.

Suddenly I heard a crash from my room. It was late; I didn't think anyone else heard it. I wondered who would be in my room at this hour.

The bathroom had two doors, one that lead out into the hallway and one leading to my room. I opened the door to my room slightly and heard a voice.

"Stupid shadow, you're really getting to be a pain in my ass. You don't even know where you've brought me do you."

I opened the door wider and walked into the room to find a boy with messy russet hair sitting on my window ledge. I stared at his shadow which was displayed against the wall beside me. Though he was sitting still the shadow was standing straight and pointing at me ecstatically.

The boy looked at me. "Oh, hello there." He hopped off the ledge, yet his shadow remained in the same spot.

_I must be dreaming…_

"Your shadow…" was all I could manage to get out in response.

"Yeah, it tends to wander off on me. I was trying to get it back when it brought me here." He said as it moved over to me, still pointing with a sense of urgency. "It seems to be pretty fixated on you. What's your name?"

"R-Rena Darling."

"Darling?" The shadow did a few flips as he spoke my name then returned to the boy's feet. "Do you know Wendy?"

"Wendy? As in Wendy Darling from the Peter Pan stories?"

"Yes."

"She's just a fictional character. She's not real."

"So I must not be real either than right?"

"You expect me to believe you're Peter Pan?"

He nodded. "The one and only."

"Prove it."

"The whole shadow thing wasn't enough for you?"

"Nope."

He shrugged. "Alright." He jumped closer to me and grabbed my hand.

He dragged me over to the window and jumped out, pulling me out with him. I screamed as we fell out the third floor window. He laughed as he swooped up just before we hit the ground. He flew up and landed gently on the roof with a smile plastered onto his face. I fell to my knees, still holding onto his hand with a deathly tight grip.

He knelt down next to me. "You okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

He smirked. "Good." He then scooped me up into his arms and took off again.

I screamed once again and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck.

He chuckled "What are you afraid of heights or something?"

I nodded, closing my eyes tightly and burying my face in his neck. His sweet scent quickly filled my nose; he smelled like flowers and coconut. The wind blew over us and I shivered, suddenly remembering that I was only wearing underwear and a towel as a dress over top.

I felt my face turn red as I looked up at him. "Hey, can you take me back now?"

He laughed. "You really don't like flying?"

"Not that, it's just that umm… I'm not exactly dressed for it."

He looked down at me and got an awkward look on his face as his cheeks appeared to flush. "Oh, right, sorry."

Within a few seconds my feet were back on the floor of my room. I ran to my dresser and grabbed my pyjamas from one of the drawers.

"Sorry again, about taking you out like that." He rubbed the back of his head.

I glanced back at him. "It's okay. Luckily I'm wearing something under this." I pulled lightly at the towel.

I walked towards the bathroom and looked back at him. "Will you wait here?"

He simply nodded before I entered the bathroom and got dressed in black pyjama pants and a green tank top.

_I really must be dreaming. That's the only explanation for this. Well, might as well make the most of it…_

I walked back out and looked over at him as he sat on the window ledge again.

"So, you're really Peter Pan…"

He floated into the air and over to me. "Really."

"You look kind of old to be Peter Pan."

He frowned. "Well sorry if you like younger guys toots, but this is what you get."

I rolled my eyes. "In all the stories Peter is like 10 or something."

"Well maybe I got tired of being a 12 year old. 5 years here didn't seem like much when I spend decades in Never-land. Being 17 has lots of perks." He smirked.

"Oh yes, I bet all the ladies love the Peter Pan story. You take them all out on little flight around London like that?"

He shook his head. "Of course not; I would never let them know the stories are true. I'd be taken away and examined or something. I'm only telling you all this because you're a Darling."

"You really think I've got anything to do with Wendy?"

"Well you've got her last name."

"Coincidence."

"My shadow led me straight to you."

"Another coincidence."

"You're very stubborn aren't you?"

"And you're very crazy."

"Why can't you believe it?"

"Even if I was Wendy's great, great, great granddaughter or something, I wouldn't have her original last name genius."

"You would if you were John or Michael's great granddaughter."

"What does it even matter?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't really. But you believe me about Never-land and all that right? I mean, how can you deny I'm Peter Pan?"

"Like this. You aren't Peter Pan."

"You're just being difficult now."

"Damn straight."

He frowned, then thought for a moment and smiled at me.

"What're you thinking?"

"Nothing." He stepped closer to me. "But I'd close your eyes if I were you."

"Wha-" He scooped me up into his arms again and took off out the window.

"Peter!" I cried out over the whistling wind.

He stopped above the city and looked at me. He sighed as I clung to him tightly. He flew slowly over to the clock tower and landed on a sort of walk way above the clock, slowly setting me down as we stopped flying.

"Are you really that scared?"

I nodded. "Yes, we're like 50 feet up off the ground."

"What are you afraid of exactly?"

"Falling and dying."

He stepped forwards and took my hands in his. "You're safe with me." I looked up into his bright blue eyes. "I won't let you fall. Trust me."

I stared at him for a moment then nodded. "Okay…"

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. Placing one arm under my knees, he lifted me up and left his other arm around my waist to hold me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck again as he slowly floated upwards.

"Ready?"

I nodded and buried my face in his neck again as he took off into the night.

"Hang on. Second star on the right and straight on till morning." He laughed.

"I must be dreaming…"

* * *

So... feedback? Hope you liked it. Keep in mind that this is just something I'm writing for fun in between my hardcore-spending-hours-editting stories. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Neverland

Alrighty, chapter 2. Umm... I've got nothing to say really. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Never-Land

I woke up with my head in the clouds; literally. I found myself curled up on a big fluffy cloud. I wasn't quite sure how that was even possible, but this was a dream right? I wondered why I hadn't woken up yet. Usually when I went to sleep in dreams I woke up in my bed, but not this time.

I looked around frantically, noticing the Peter was no longer with me.

"Peter!" I called out in a panicked voice, but I received no response.

I crawled to the edge of the clouds carefully and poked my head out to look at what was below. It wasn't what I expected.

I'd watched the movies with the other kids in the orphanage so I had an idea of what Never-land was supposed to look like. But here everything below was dark and eerie. Pirate's cove was not confined to the small bay where Hook's ship sat, but instead was a large wooden town covering the eastern end of the island. The native camp had been pushed back to the base of the mountains on the far west side of the island and the formation known as skull rock was merely a pile of rubble. I could see what used to be Mermaid Lagoon, but it was now part of the pirates' town.

Peter suddenly floated up beside me. "Not what you expected is it."

I shook my head slowly. "What happened?"

"When I left the pirates got new tricks. Never-land is a darker place then you might have read about."

Suddenly something flew past us, missing us by only a few feet. My eyes widened in fear as Peter quickly scooped me up again and flew away.

I looked down at the pirate ship that sat in the bay. "What was that?"

"By tricks I meant modernized weapons. Don't worry; that stupid codfish hasn't got any better aim with that rocket than he had with the canon. We'll be fine once we get to my hideout."

He flew towards the mountains on the north end of the island, landing in front of a tree that seemed to grow out of the side of the mountain. He set me down lightly and pushed a knot on the tree. A passage opened up and he pointed to the hole in the tree.

"Ladies first."

I hesitated a moment before slipping into the slide-like passage and following it all the way to the bottom. I stepped out into a small cave with a few make shift beds and a hammock in the corner.

Peter flew out behind me and landed on his feet in front of a curtain against the back wall. He pulled it open, revealing a small closet with a few rags on the floor. He kicked them out of the way and pushed against the back wall until there was a loud crack. It slid open, revealing a stone passage way.

"This is quite an elaborate hideout." I commented, walking over to him slowly.

"If the pirates ever find this room they'll just think it's one of our abandoned hideouts. They won't bother looking back here for another passage."

He walked into the passage and closed the stone door after I'd followed him through. He led me through the passage and to a small room where I guessed he slept.

"So, where's Tinker Bell?"

"With the lost boys."

"Why's she not with you?"

"She doesn't like going away from Never-land with me anymore…"

"Hmm, I see."

"You're not going to ask why?"

"I can guess. She's jealous of all the ladies you're apparently picking up."

He laughed. "Yeah, girls get a little crazy around me."

"You're a little full of yourself."

Suddenly a yellow light flew into the room and over to Peter. The light dimmed, allowing me to see the small figure that floated near Peter's head. She was just like a tiny person; she was thin with platinum blonde hair and feathered wings attached to her back.

"Hey Tink."

I wondered how Peter could understand her when everyone else just heard bells.

"Oh, that's Rena."

Tinker Bell flew over to me and jingled. I looked over at Peter.

"Is she talking to me?"

He nodded. "She says you don't look like the rest of the girls."

I looked back at Tinker Bell. "Let me guess; blonde, skinny, pretty girls with sparkly blue eyes."

Tinker Bell nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Tink." Peter didn't look pleased.

We both looked at him and laughed. Maybe Tinker Bell wouldn't completely hate me. I wasn't here for Peter, so that should calm here down right?

Tinker Bell looked back at me. She pointed to me, then made a heart with her hands, and then pointed to Peter.

I shook my head. "No, I don't love Peter. His shadow brought him to my room or something and I dared him to prove he was Peter Pan."

Peter hopped of his bed and floated over to me, circling me. "So you aren't at all attracted to me?" He looked sceptical.

I nodded. "Not at all."

That was some what of a lie. He was gorgeous in his own way, with his messy russet hair and bright blue eyes full of adventure. But I wouldn't allow myself to be sucked in by his wild, carefree style like all the other girls.

He floated backward and crossed his legs, sitting in the air. " Hmm, that's weird. My charms work on all the others, even the mermaids."

"Well, I guess I'm an exception because it's not going to work on me."

He shrugged. "Aw well, I wasn't really interested anyway."

I frowned at him. "Yeah, I'm not exactly your type." I tugged on some of my black hair. "So when are you going to take me back home?"

He sunk a little. "Home? But you haven't even met the lost boys yet."

"Well where are they?"

Tinker Bell jingled and flew towards the door. Peter followed her, grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him. Tinker Bell lead us to another room where three boys were swamped out on cushions that lay about the floor.

"Lost boys."

They all looked up at Peter and waved then slumped back in their seats.

"That's no way to great your leader and our new guest."

They all looked up again and noticed me before jumping to their feet.

"Lost boys, this is Rena. Rena, meet the lost boys, Ace, Dash and Mutt."

All the boys appeared to be around the age of 13 or 14, younger than Peter at least. Ace had spiky black hair, bright blue eyes and was dressed in torn black pants and a button up shirt with sleeves that were to short for his arms. Dash's hair was almost golden blonde but seemed to have a tint of orange and his eyes were brown. He wore a visor hat that held his hair up in a messy fashion along with a t-shirt, short sleeved blue jacket and torn jeans. He also had a handkerchief around his neck with the British flag on it. Lastly was Mutt, who had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a large pilot's hat with goggles that covered most of his hair and the side flaps almost touched his shoulders, along with a black long sleeved shirt, a checker patterned vest and black shorts. They were all by no means clean or tidy. All their clothes were stained with things, mostly dirt, and were full of holes and tears.

"She a Darling." Peter told them.

Ace smirked. "She sure is."

Peter rolled his eyes. "That's her last name you nit wit. She's related to Wendy, the girl I told you about." He paused. "Also, no hitting on the new guest."

Mutt nudged Dash. "He just wants to keep 'em all for himself." They laughed.

Peter glared at him. "No I don't."

"Just a little side note here. Nobody's keeping me. I need to go back home."

"Aw, but you just got here." Ace commented.

"Yes well, Peter was just proving to me that Never-land was real so I should get going now."

Peter floated around me. "Aw, come on, stay a little longer. I haven't even shown you around yet." He held out his hand to me.

He kept coming up with reasons for me to stay. I hesitated a moment and then took his hand. "Oh, alright, but then you have to take me home."

He smiled and flew off, pulling me behind him almost faster than I could run. Once we were away from the lost boys he picked me up and flew faster. Tinker Bell was quick to follow after us. We flew out around the mountains and back up into the clouds. Then he dived back down into a hidden lagoon. He stopped and straightened up just before we hit the water. He landed on a rock and set me down before we both sat down.

"Welcome to Mermaid Lagoon. Be prepared to get wet, the mermaids don't like new girls."

I glared at him. "I know."

Suddenly dark spots surrounded us in the water and three girls popped their heads up out of the water.

"Hello Peter." They cooed.

"Who's the girl?" The red headed one asked.

He smiled at them. "This is Rena, please be nice girls."

The blonde batted her eye lashes. "When aren't we nice to your friends?"

I looked around me nervously. "In case it makes you want to drown me less, I'm not here for Peter. He was just proving to me that Never-land was real."

They smiled. "Oh sure, we believe you completely." They slowly moved closer.

Before I knew it they'd grabbed me and thrown me into the air with tremendous strength. Just before I hit the water Peter's arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me to safety.

He laughed. "They get like that around other girls."

"So why did you bring me there?"

He shrugged. "It's funny."

"If you're trying to make me stay you're doing a poor job."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

We flew around the rest of the island, going by the native camp and sneaking past Pirate Cove, before returning to the clouds. He set me down on the clouds, which still scared me a lot.

"So is that all of the tour?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then, you can take me home now."

"What? You don't want to stay here longer?"

"No, now take me home."

He frowned. "Alright."

He picked me up again and we both looked at Tinker Bell.

"I'll see you when I get back Tink."

Tinker Bell waved happily; she was glad to see me go. Peter held me tightly in his arms as we flew away from Never-land. I knew I'd fallen asleep again when I felt him pulling my blankets over me in my bed.

I bolted up as I felt his hand slip out of mine. "Peter!"

He poked his head back into my room. I pushed off my covers and ran over to the window. He was floating upside down outside. I grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him down closer.

"Thanks." I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't be afraid to come back, okay?"

His face turned red and he nodded before flying away.

* * *

Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!

By the way, I've got 5 chapters written right now so I'll be posting them pretty quickly, but after the first few I might try to do a weekly update if I don't get writer's block.


	3. Fear of Flying

Hello everybody! Chapter three already :O Hope you enjoy it... I've got nothing else to say once again.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fear of Flying

The next morning I was far too tired to get out of bed. I was positive that everything that had happened last night was a dream, but I was so tired it was like I'd been up all night.

I slept for most of the day and when I woke I went out to run some errands for Joanne, the woman who ran the Orphanage. After supper I took a shower and slipped into my underwear and a button-up shirt before crawling back into bed.

The wind whistled from my open window and I felt the sheets lift off me. I knew I had fallen asleep but I hadn't expected him to be in my dreams again so soon.

"Rena, wake…" He stopped mid sentence.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, finding he was staring at me. I looked down at myself to see my shirt had ridden up above my stomach. I pulled it down quickly and buttoned up the few buttons that had come undone. Peter shook his head and floated back a bit; his face was bright red.

I grabbed a pair of black shorts and slipped them on before walking over to Peter, who was staring off into space.

"You okay?"

He blinked finally and looked at me. "Yeah, I just… wasn't expecting that."

I blushed slightly, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "Sorry."

He laughed and shook his head. "It's oaky." He held out his hand. "Ready?"

I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me over to him and scooped me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our eyes locked for a moment.

"Close your eyes."

"I trust you."

He smiled before floating into the air and dashing out the window into the night sky. I quickly buried my face in his neck again, his sweet scent rushing into my nose each time I inhaled. He tightened his grip on me.

"Are you scared?"

I looked up at him and shook my head.

He smirked. "Why are you hiding your face then? Unless my charms are starting to affect you."

I smacked him in the back of the head. "They are not. I trust you not to drop me but I'm still afraid."

"Alright."

When we arrived in Never-land Tinker Bell was waiting for us around the mountains. We landed on the ground and Peter set me down before looking at me.

"So, do you want to learn how to fly today?"

I stared at him and hesitated. "Sure…"

He smiled. "Don't be afraid. Once you get the hang of flying it's a lot of fun." He looked over at Tinker Bell. "Do your stuff Tink."

Tinker Bell spun around above us, showering us with Pixie dust. I held up my arms and looked at myself as the dust seemed to absorb into my skin. I looked up at Peter as the dust sent a tingling sensation through my body.

"You're glowing."

I smiled. "I'm covered in pixie dust."

"True. Want to try flying now?"

"I'll try…"

"If you don't make it the first time I'll catch you. Unless Tinker Bell stops me from getting to you." He laughed.

"That's comforting." I laughed nervously.

"Alright, let's go." He flew up into the air quickly and stopped extremely high up.

I clung to him tightly and he chuckled. "Just think of a happy thought."

I stared down at the ground. "Like what?"

"I don't know, anything that makes you happy."

I nodded. "Okay… I'll try."

"One, two…" He smiled at me as my heart raced. "Three." He let go and I fell.

I resisted the urge to scream as I fell and closed my eyes. "Happy thought, happy thought…" I opened my eyes and looked at the ground quickly approaching. "Peter!"

I heard him laugh before I found myself in his arms again. "Don't worry; I don't think anyone's done it on their first try."

He landed on a cliff on the side of one of the mountains and set me down. "You want to try again?"

I fell to my knees when he set me down and I looked down at the ground, my heart still racing. "Not really."

He stepped forwards, walking on the air like it was solid ground. He spun around and held out his hand to me. "Come on, just think of something really happy and come fly with me."

I stood up and I reached out, grabbing his hand tightly, but hesitated to step off the edge.

"Trust me Rena."

I tightened my grip on his hand, took a deep breath and stepped forwards. I fell slightly and Peter pulled me up into his arms.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder, holding tightly onto his shirt. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

I shook my head. "I just can't think of a good happy thought…"

"Look at me."

I slowly looked up at him. "What?"

He placed his hand under my chin, lifting it up and moving his face closer to mine. He smiled. "You're flying."

I looked down; he had removed his arms from around me. I was floating.

I smiled up at him. "I'm flying!" I spun around in the air and did a few loops, forgetting all about my fear of heights at that moment.

Peter laughed and followed after me. When he caught up he grabbed my hand and led me through the sky. We flew up into the clouds, out of the view of the pirates. I did a few loops, pulling Peter along with me.

Peter stopped, bringing me to a halt. "See, I told you it was fun."

I smiled. "I can't believe I did it."

"With my help."

I raised my brow. "That's a little arrogant."

"Really? Well, I guess you can fly home on your own then."

I started to fall. "What?"

He smirked and pulled me into his arms. "See, I gave you a happy thought."

"All the attention from the girls has gone to your head."

He pulled me closer. "Perhaps, but now my thoughts are always on you."

"Sure."

He frowned. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't care."

I stared into his blue eyes. "I do care, but look at you. Your russet hair, bright blue eyes, tropical scent." He smiled as I spoke. "You're gorgeous, I'll admit, but I won't let myself get sucked in by your charm like all the other girls."

His frown returned. "I know you think I just go to your part of the world for girls now, but I'm not incapable of being a part of something meaningful. I don't want you to get sucked in by all that like all the other girls."

"Prove it."

"If I wasn't interested in you I wouldn't have told you everything. I wouldn't have brought you here with me. I didn't want some meaningless fling; I wasn't even looking for anything."

"So, what do you want from me?"

He leaned closer and lightly brushed his lips over mine. "What do you think?"

My heart raced, this time not because of my fear of heights. He stared into my eyes for a moment before closing them and pressing his mouth against mine, his breath filling my mouth. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips curled into a smile as he placed his hand on the back of my neck, keeping the other one at my waist.

He slowly pulled away and smirked. "I win."

"Good for you. Now I need to get home."

He frowned again. "Why?"

"I can't stay here forever."

"Are you still convinced this is a dream?"

I stared at him for a moment before responding. "Yes."

"How can you still believe that?"

"Things like this don't happen in reality."

"I will prove to you that this is real."

"How do you plan to do that?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise, but I will come back to get you tomorrow."

"You better."

He scooped me up into his arms.

"You don't have to carry me anymore."

"I know."

He held me tightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We flew back to London and into my room. He set me down just inside the window and floated outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a lingering kiss before flying away.

"I'll miss you Peter." I muttered.

* * *

Alright, so some love for Peter. Woohoo. Thanks for reading!


	4. Amazing

Hi everybody! So, I just finished chapter 4, yay. My original fourth chapter didn't fit the changes I've made so I had to write an entirely new chapter. Goodie. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! (By the way, I will use the original fourth chapter later since it still fits the story line)

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Amazing

Waking up from that dream was not something I wanted to do. I wished for the boy in my dreams to be right, but people couldn't fly and everyone had to age. It couldn't be reality.

The sad thing was that I only really wanted Peter back. I really hadn't had much romance in my life and Peter was amazing. I wanted a real life version of him, not just the dreams. Every dream has to end and I'd always have to wake up.

Joanne noticed my sad expression when I came downstairs that morning, but I told her I was fine and went about my regular routine. It seemed to worry her when I went to bed early that night, but I suppose she had reason to worry. I was getting more caught up in my dreams than in reality.

I awoke suddenly that night to the sound of tapping on my window. I looked over and noticed that someone had closed it tight. It was supposed to be cold that night so maybe Joanne had shut it to keep the heat in.

I quickly hopped out of bed and ran over to the window, unlatching it and pushing it open. Peter flew into the room and sat down on the window ledge.

"Why was your window shut?"

"It's cold out; someone must have shut it while I was sleeping."

"No one is trying to keep me out or anything right?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't told anyone about you."

"Alright."

He floated up and landed on his feet in front of me. He took my hand and pulled me over to my bed. He seemed so real when he actually walked places instead of flying.

"Rena, I need you to rest up tonight. I have something planned for tomorrow that will prove to you that this isn't a dream."

"You aren't going to stay?"

"I can stay a little while longer."

I climbed on my bed and patted the space between me and the wall. He floated up over me and sat down, leaning into the corner of the walls. I curled up next to him and placed my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Peter."

"I'll see you when you wake up."

I woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled over, opening my eyes. I found no sign of any flying boys in my room, which was no surprise. I was secretly wishing he would still be there when I woke up.

"Rena, wake up and get dressed." Joanne called from outside my door.

I stood up from my bed and went over to the door, opening it to see her standing in front of me naturally. "What's going on?"

"There is someone here to see you. Get dressed, they're waiting outside."

I closed the door and quickly got dressed in a skirt, striped leggings and a blue off the shoulders shirt. I had no idea who could possibly be at the door, but I didn't want to look like crap in case they were important.

I headed downstairs and walked to the front door. There were no windows in this door so I couldn't even see outside to get a glimpse of who was waiting on the other side.

I opened the door slowly and looked out upon my visitor. Standing on the doorstep, dressed in jeans and a button up shirt, was Peter.

My heart leapt. "Peter." I smiled.

He turned to look at me. "Hello Miss Darling."

I laughed. "You don't need to be so formal."

He smiled. "I want to make a good impression. May I come in?"

I smiled again and nodded. "Of course."

He stepped inside and I closed the door. We both walked into the kitchen, where Joanne was preparing breakfast for the other children.

"Umm, Joanne…" She looked over as I spoke. "This is my friend Peter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Peter smiled at her.

Joanne wiped her hands clean on a towel before extending it out to Peter, which he shook. "It's nice to meet you Peter."

"Since you are the closest thing Rena has to a parent I though I should ask you for permission to take her out."

"Out? Like on a date?"

Peter nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled, but still looked quite surprised by him. "Well yes, of course, it's fine with me. If Rena is okay with it."

Peter smiled again. "Thank you." He turned to me and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I laughed and took his hand. He entangled his fingers with mine and headed to the door. Once we were outside he stopped and looked over at me.

"So, umm… I actually don't know anything about this kind of thing." He rubbed the back of his head. "Should we go get something to eat?"

I laughed. "Yeah, let's go eat."

"Where do you like?"

I led him down the street to my favourite little shop and got us two chicken wraps and drinks. Peter paid, though I'm not sure where he got the money. We took our food and I led him to a small park where we sat on the grass. Peter picked up his food and looked at it.

"So what is this?"

"It's a wrap. It's like a thin bread type of thing wrapped around meat and veggies. It's really good." I told him before taking a bite of mine.

He eyed it for a moment before taking a bite. His eyes widened and he quickly chewed and swallowed. "That's amazing."

I laughed and shook my head. "You don't eat here often do you?"

He shook his head. "No, but after this I might start."

I laughed again and continued eating. After I finished eating I lay back in the grass and stared at the sky. Peter leaned over me and smiled.

"So, do you believe me now?"

"Maybe. A kiss could help me decide."

He shook his head. "First date, no kisses yet."

I pouted. "Fine."

He laughed before standing up and pulling me to my feet. We walked around for a bit, talking about things. Things we liked, things we didn't like, telling stories; the kind of things you do on a first date. It was great.

Soon we returned to the orphanage and he stopped at the front door. I stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Peter. I had a great time."

I moved away but he pulled me back, holding my chin in his hand and kissing me.

"I thought you said no kisses."

He smiled. "The date is over." He kissed me again. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You're not coming tonight?"

He laughed. "I can't come every night. We've spent the whole afternoon together; I think you can wait until tomorrow."

I smiled. "Alright, see you tomorrow." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again."

He smiled and bowed slightly before turning and walking off down the street. I shook my head, laughing inwardly and wondering where he was headed and how he would get back to Never-land. The sun was setting so I guess he could wait it out.

I went inside and leaned against the door after closing it. I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, a smile still plastered on my face. Joanne walked into the hallway and looked at me.

"How was your date?"

I looked up at her. "I'm not dreaming right?"

She looked confused by my question. "No…"

I smiled again and my eyes shifting to the ground. "It was amazing."

* * *

Was this chapter cheesy? I don't know xD Perhaps I write cheesy romances. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!


	5. Stories of Pan

Hello. Chapter five already! Oh my. I just started uploading this like two days ago. Though I did have about five chapters written already, I just had to edit them. I'm running out of prewritten chapters! I'll have to start writing again D:

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Stories of Pan

Sunday nights for the younger kids was story time. Joanne would gather them all together in the sitting room and tell them stories of adventure and mischief. When I was very young I would listen to her stories, but as with the books and movies, I grew out of them very fast.

Joanne had just finished a story when I walked by the room on my way to the kitchen.

"Rena, Rena!" The children called.

I stopped and looked in the doorway.

"Tell us a story Rena." A little girl named Beth pleaded.

"I don't really know any stories, girly."

"Make one up."

I walked in and sat down on the couch with Beth. "Okay, I'll try my best… Once upon a time there was a young girl named Rena and she was all alone. She lived alone in an abandoned house and wished for someone to come take her away. One day a boy flew in through her window and his name was Peter Pan. He took her off to Never-land with him and with Tinker Bell's help he taught her how to fly. Things were perfect until Captain Hook found her and kidnapped her to get to Peter. He gathered all the pirates and pushed her to the edge of the plank. The ticking crocodile waited hungrily in the water below her. Tick tock, tick tock. Suddenly Peter flew up. Unhand her Hook, he cried, or I'll feed your other hand to that croc. Hook laughed and pushed Rena forward into the water." The children gasped. "But Hook didn't know that she could fly on her own and she stopped before the croc couldn't snap his mouth shut. She flew up and joined Peter on the mast and he cut her bindings. Peter distracted the pirates while she went below deck and aimed a canon at the floor. She lit it and flew out as quickly as she could. She called for Peter to follow her but he was too busy with the pirates. She looked back once she was far enough away and saw Peter nowhere. The ship exploded and she cried out his name. Suddenly he flew up behind her and hugged her. She jumped, but smiled once she turned around to look at him. He kissed her and they lived happily in Never-land."

"Why'd he kiss her? Boys are icky."

I laughed. "Older girls don't think boys are icky."

"How did Peter get old enough to like girls?"

"When he leaves Never-land he ages."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know…"

"What about the Lost Boys? Were they there?"

"I'm not sure what happened to them."

"What about Wendy? I thought Peter loved her."

"No, he loves Tiger Lily. Where was she?"

I laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. I'll ask him next time I see him."

Joanne stood up. "Alright kids, off to bed now." Joanne smiled at me as the kids ran off. "You've never shown interest in the children's stories. This wouldn't have anything to do with your new friend would it?"

I smiled and felt my face turn red. "He might have something to do with it."

"Well I hope your Peter isn't like Peter Pan."

"Why?"

"Peter Pan never wants to grow up. You'll never be happy with him if he never grows up. There's no reason to fear growing up, remember that."

I stared at her. "I don't think we'll have that problem."

"I hope not. He seems like a very nice boy."

The children's question made me think and I decided that I would ask Peter when he came to get me the next night. I'm sure the kids would have liked to here the answers from Peter, but I had a feeling he wouldn't like that.

I sat on my window ledge the next night and stared out at the starry sky. I wondered what Peter did when I wasn't with him. Did you bother Hook? Explore with the Lost Boys?

Peter suddenly flew up in front of me. "Hey beautiful."

I smiled as he sat down on the ledge across from me. "Hi."

"Usually you're asleep when I get here. Were you waiting for me?"

"Sort of; I was telling the little kids a story about you and they asked me some questions that I didn't know how to answer."

"Okay…"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't want to talk about it to the kids, but I'd like to know the answers myself."

"Ask away."

"Why'd you come here to age?"

He stared at me but quickly looked away. "You're right; I don't want to talk about this." He sighed and looked back at me, taking my hand. "Everyone I knew was growing up and I felt like they were all leaving me behind."

"What happened to the old Lost Boys? Ace, Dash and Mutt aren't the originals."

"After Wendy they all started to remember their parents and their old lives. They decided they didn't want to stay in Never-land anymore and I helped them all fly home."

"How long were you alone for?"

"Awhile; I spent a lot of time with the natives after the lost boys left. It was with them that I realized I didn't want to be 12 forever."

"What happened with Wendy? I know she grew up, but did you see her much?"

"We went on adventures sometimes, messing with Hook, visiting the natives, stuff like that. Michael and John came sometimes too. But when she got older it was harder for us to hang out together. She always believed in me, but once she grew up we didn't have as much fun together anymore. I suppose I must have seemed too childish to her after awhile." He laughed nervously.

Still affected by the pixie dust, I floated up slightly and landed gently on Peter's lap, leaning against his chest. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I get that you're curious. Besides, I'm never really alone. I've always got Tinker Bell, and sometimes the Lost Boys. And now I've got you too."

I snuggled into him. "Yes you do."

"So, can we go to Never-land now?"

I nodded. "Yeah let's go."

He placed his arm under my knees and floated up into the air. When we arrived in Never-land we joined up with the Lost Boys outside the native camp. Peter took me around and introduced me to some of the natives and they invited me to stay for a celebration. They told stories and danced into the night. When I started to get tired Peter and I said goodbye and he carried me away.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?"

I looked up at him. "I can't. Joanne would get worried. Besides I don't have any of my stuff here."

"So get some of your stuff and come back with me."

I smiled. "You need to take me home."

He frowned. "Why?"

"So I can arrange to stay with you another night."

He smiled. "Alright."

He flew me back to my room and set me down. He leaned in and kissed me.

"See you soon." He said before flying off.

* * *

So, a little glimpse into what Peter's been up to before meeting Rena. Sad times :(

Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


	6. Sweet Nights in London

Hey everyone. So, just as a warning, this chapter contains what some people call limes. AKA somewhat sexual content. Hence why I've rated this fic a bit high. No lemons/graphic sex scenes since I can't write them.

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweet Nights in London

I dreamt of Never-land that night. I was in Pirate's cove walking along the boarded streets. Peter flew through the sky and I waved to him. Suddenly a gun was fired and Peter was hit. He fell to the ground and I ran to him. I found only a puppet doll when I found him. It clicked and exploded, ending the dream.

My eyes flashed open and I slipped out of bed. I walked over to the window and looked out over the street.

"Peter… where are you right now?" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly I heard his signature crow and smiled. I carefully climbed out onto the roof and found him lying on the roof over my window. He held his hand out to me and smiled. "Be careful."

I took his hand and he scooped me up into his arms before lying back on the roof. He moved his hand from under my knees, rubbing it along my thigh. He stared into my eyes as I brushed my fingers through his hair. I moved closer and rubbed my nose against his, going closer to kiss him. He looked away; might as well have just slapped me across the face.

"What's wrong?"

"You just reminded me of Tiger Lily for a second…"

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to her?"

He sighed. "I loved her, but she grew up to fast… and now she's gone forever. It's part of the reason I decided to let myself age."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I kissed him softly. I wished I could have told him I would never leave him. That we would either grow old together or stay young forever in Never-land, but I couldn't. I didn't know if I could leave everything to go to Never-land, and I doubted Peter would want to leave Never-land.

The wind blew and I shivered. Peter looked down at me and floated into the air. He flew into my room and over to my bed, setting me softly on the mattress. I held onto his hand, pulling the floating boy down next to me.

I slipped my hands into his shirt and lifted it up over his head. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"You don't need to wear that."

"I don't get to remove any of your clothes?"

"I'm already missing my pants."

He smirked. "I think it'd be better if we were both missing our pants."

I smacked him in the arm. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Well, technically…"

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"I know." He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

I ran my fingers over his scars, probably all from his battles with Hook. He placed his fingers under my chin, lifting my lips up to his to kiss me.

He smirked. "I bet I can change your mind."

He kissed me again, moving one hand to the back of my neck and the other down to my thigh. He ran his hand along my side, slowly lifting my shirt higher and higher. He rolled over top of me and floated an inch or two above me. He slipped his hands up under my shirt, groping my chest. His fingers were a bit cold and gave me goose-bumps when he touched me. He eventually slid one hand down to my thigh and traced the outline of my underwear.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "I'm not going to sleep with you Peter. Not here at least. We're in an orphanage if you haven't noticed."

He looked around and laughed. "Yeah, alright." He floated down and lay next to me again.

I kissed him again then curled up against his chest. "Goodnight Peter."

"I probably won't be here when you wake up. I need to go back before sunrise."

I yawned and nodded. "Okay."

Peter was gone when I woke up, just as he'd said. I was clutching his shirt in my hands. I brought it up to my nose; his tropical scent still lingered in the fabric. I sat up and a flower fell from my hair. I smiled as I picked up the rose and slipped it back behind my ear; luckily it had no thorns.

There was a note on my night stand from Peter:

_I'll be back tonight._

The day went slowly. I packed a small bag of clothes to take with me to Never-land and wandered around the orphanage. When supper rolled around I decided to tell Joanne that I would be leaving for awhile. I waited for all the children to leave the table before I said anything.

"So… Peter's invited me to stay with him for awhile…" I said, watching her as she cleared the table.

"Peter? That boy you've been seeing?"

"Yes. He's been complaining about me having to go back home when I visit him so he was wondering if I could stay over."

"For how long?"

"A couple days. I promise you nothing will happen. I'll come straight home if I think something's wrong."

She looked sceptical. "Alright…"

I ran upstairs after I finished eating and made sure I had what I needed then jumped in the shower. I let the water relax me before actually washing my hair and body. I got out, dried myself and slipped on some underwear before wrapping myself up in a towel. I walked back into my room and found Peter sitting on my window ledge.

"Hey Peter."

He looked up at me and just stared.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

He stood up off the ledge and walked slowly towards me. It was always weird to see him walk; he always flew. Before I knew it he pushed me back into the wall and pinned me there, knocking my tower off. It didn't hurt, but it surprised me. He kissed me slowly, his lips pressing hard against mine. He ran his hands down my sides, stopping on my thighs and raising my legs up around his waist. His lips left mine and moved slowly down my neck and along my collarbone.

"Umm, Peter… if you haven't noticed we're still in the orphanage."

He kissed along my jaw before looking up at me. "I know, but I can't help it. I need you now." He kissed my lips again.

I allowed him to kiss me for a moment before I grabbed his chin and pushed his face away from mine. "Find somewhere else please."

He let me go. "Alright, I know where we can go." He flew over to my bed, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me before scooping me up in his arms.

He flew out the window and headed towards the walkway at the top of the clock tower. Luckily for him it was a rather warm night.

He placed the blanket down on the floor and set me down on top of it. He kicked off his shoes and threw off his shirt before lying down next to me. He kissed me before rolling over and floating above me again. I helped him remove his shorts before placing my arms around his neck. He kneaded my breasts again for a little while before moving his hands down to my waist and removing my underwear.

* * *

Almost a lemon xD Author cockblocks at the last minute, poor Peter, haha. Sorry lemon fans.

Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!


	7. Hook

Hey everyone. So this is the last chapter that I had already written, so now I have to start writing whole chapters again rather than just editting them. I'm half way through chapter eight right now so hopefully I can finish it soon. Just thought I would let you know that I may be posting less often now. I'll try to at least get the once a week thing going if it takes me too long writing each chapter.

Anyway, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hook

Peter held me tightly in his arms as we lay on top of the clock tower. The blanket was wrapped around us like a cocoon, squishing us together snugly. He closed his eyes, burying his nose in my hair as his fingers combed through it softly. I snuggled my head between his shoulder and his neck, cuddling up to his warm body. I slowly looked up at him, his bright blue eyes staring into mine.

He kissed me softly. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm great… I'm just wondering about what you said before. All the other girls who get so crazy for you, you're really going to forget about all of them for me."

"Of course." He kissed me again. "I only want you."

"So, what do we do now then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I was just a fling you would leave me now right?"

"Yeah, but you're not. I want you to stay with me."

"Which means one of us has to leave our home."

He quickly realized what I was saying. "Either we stay young forever in Never-land or we grow old here."

I nodded. "Exactly, and I'm not sure if either of us is ready to do that."

"You don't want to stay with me?"

"No, of course I do, but…"

"How long do you want to stay with me?"

"As long as I can."

"So forever, and if something changes you can always go home."

"You're assuming I'd go with you. What if you stay here with me? You'll grow old."

"So we stay in Never-land. I can't leave the Lost Boys and Tink."

"Then I stay young while everyone I know grows old. Either way once of us has to lose their home."

He stared at me sadly. He raised his hand and caressed my face softly. "Let's not worry now, alright, just come with me and we'll figure this out later."

I nodded. "Yeah, alright… we don't need to decide our future right now."

He kissed me again before unwrapping the blanket, exposing our bodies to the cold night air. Peter slowly sat up and put his clothing back on while I slipped my underwear back on. He grabbed his shirt and put it over my head, covering my chest. He smiled at me as I slipped my arms into the sleeves of his shirt. He raised his hand and brushed some of my hair away from my face before leaning in to kiss me, placing his hand on the back of my neck. He slowly pushed me onto my back, pressing his body against mine and caressing my thigh. I let him enjoy this for a moment before deciding to interfere. He was no longer floating so that made my plan easier to accomplish, though not without struggle. I used all of my strength and flipped us over so I was on top of him. He looked surprised by this accomplishment as I lay gently on top of him, resting my chin on my hands.

I smirked. "That's enough."

He pouted and I gave him a quick kiss. He smirked and floated up into the air, holding me tightly against him. He pinned me to the wall, up high enough that I couldn't touch the floor, and slipped his fingers under the waistband of my underwear.

I stared at him. "Don't you dare."

He smirked and moved his mouth next to my ear. "But you're so cute when you moan for me." He whispered.

I felt my face heat up and he laughed, moving both his hands to my waist and kissing my flushed cheek.

"I'm only teasing." He laughed again, setting me down gently. "You're adorable."

I stuck my tongue out at him rather childishly and went to fold up the blanket. He snuck up behind me and scooped me up and flew back to the orphanage. I tossed the blanket back onto the bed after he set me down and then gave peter back his shirt. I quickly got dressed and grabbed the bag of stuff I had prepared.

"Ready?"

I looked around my room. I'd only be gone for a couple days, it was no big deal and if I forgot something we could come back. "Yeah."

He pulled me into his arms and flew off out the window. I hugged my bag to my chest, rather than putting them around Peter's neck, which made me feel a little less safe.

As he flew I buried my face in between his neck and shoulder blade, allowing his sweet scent to fill my nose. I kissed his collarbone and lightly bit his skin until he let out an aggravated groan. I looked up at him and he grimaced.

"Don't do that."

I nuzzled my head against his shoulder. "Why?"

His face turned a bit red as he shifted me in his arms. "I'm trying to fly and you're kind of turning me on."

I laughed and placed my hand on his face, turning his face towards me to kiss him. "I'm sorry, you just smell really good. Maybe I'll just fall asleep in your arms so I don't distract you from flying." I said before snuggling against his chest.

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head, holding me tightly in his arms.

"Just don't leave me alone while I'm out…" I muttered sleepily.

I woke up later in Peter's bed with his arms wrapped around me tightly. I looked up at him, reaching a hand up to brush my fingers through his hair. I'd never seen him asleep before, he looked so peaceful.

"Rena…" He muttered. "I love you."

My heart raced as a smile crept onto my face. "Peter…" I paused for a moment, brushing my fingers down his cheek. "Are you awake, Peter?"

He shifted but didn't answer so he must have been asleep. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. His eyes slowly opened as I pulled away.

"Morning."

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "I told you I wouldn't leave you."

I smiled as well and kissed him again. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

His eyes shifted in thought. "I don't really remember much, but… you were with the pirates and I was trying to get you back, but I failed." His eyes fell.

I stared at him, noticing a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. It wasn't a dream he was having, it was a nightmare.

I raised my hand to caress the side of his face. "It was just a dream. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Maybe not yet you aren't…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're only staying for a couple days before going home. And you said you weren't ready to leave your home behind, so you're going to leave here eventually."

"But you can come with me."

"I can't leave for long periods of time. They need me here or else things will only get worse with the pirates."

"But I need you too…"

"Why?"

I stared at him, almost not believing that he'd asked that. "Because… you're my happy thought; you're one of the most important things in my life."

"Then why can't you leave everything else behind?"

"I can't let them down… the orphanage counts on me for things." I looked away from him. "We need to think this through…" I muttered, sitting up slowly.

He nodded, sitting up and kissing my cheek. "There's no rush."

I slipped off the bed and leaned down to kiss him before leaving the room. As I wandered through the forest I sighed, wondering what we were going to do. Peter was right, he couldn't leave Never-land, the lost boys needed him and so did Tinker Bell. What would Never-land be like if he left?

Perhaps I was just being selfish, wanting him to stay in England just so I didn't have to leave. But how could I leave everyone at the orphanage.

Suddenly Tinker Bell flew up beside me, landing softly on my shoulder. She jingled as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Peter and I kind of were having problems so I came out here to think." I told her.

I continued to wander, Tinker Bell remaining on my shoulder. I didn't know why Tinker bell decided to keep me company, I knew she didn't like me, but I guess maybe she really cared about Peter's happiness more than her jealousy.

It wasn't long before I heard voices in the trees. I stopped and hid behind a tree, waiting for the voices to get closer.

"We've searched everywhere Cap'n. Every time Pan changes his hideout he makes it harder to find." Came the voice of who I could only guess was Smee.

I turned to look at Tinker Bell. "Fly away. Go get Peter." I whispered.

"Blast that Peter Pan. The more cunning I become the more elusive he becomes."

Finally the two pirates came into view. Smee looked just as I expected him to. Short, greying hair, a black and white striped hat atop his head and waddling around at Hook's side. Hook was neatly dressed in the clothes you would expect from him, though things about him made him look more fearsome. His long black hair was pulled back and tied with what looked like a rope, creating a rather dirty and unkempt ponytail at the back of his head. His face was sullen and riddled with scars that I could only guess were from his battles with Peter. His eyes were dark, positioned on either side of a crooked, probably once broken, nose, which included a curled moustache beneath it. And though his clothes were fancy and neatly worn, they were stained with horrid things that I could only guess at, the main one I figured was blood.

Tinker Bell nodded and flew away as soon as we'd gotten a good look at the pirates. I didn't know what I could do alone, but if I had any chance at getting away from them safely I would no doubt need Peter's help.

I snuck around behind the trees, watching Smee and Hook as they searched the forest for Peter. I would have made a dash for it if it weren't for the fact that I was afraid of leading them back to Peter's hideout. Plus I wasn't sure how well they were armed.

"We've searched every inch of this forest Cap'n. Maybe Pan isn't here anymore."

"No, he's here somewhere. He's always here."

"If he's always in the forest, wouldn't a hideout outside the forest be the perfect spot to hide Cap'n?"

"You think I don't know that Smee! That's just the kind of tricks Pan would use to hide. Make us think he's out of the forest, but then he remains within it."

"I see, Cap'n."

I didn't know exactly what Peter's plans were as far as hiding, but Hook was smart enough to know he was in the forest. Of course he wasn't looking in the right part of the forest, but he had a start.

Suddenly Peter's signature crow rang out through the air, getting their attention along with mine.

"Hey Codfish!" Peter floated down in front of Hook.

"Pan, you've finally decided to come face me like a man." Hook stated, pulling out his sword from his belt.

Peter pulled out his dagger. "All that tech and you still fight me with a sword."

Hook smirked. "I fight with honour Pan."

"Well I fight with purpose, something you don't have, so I'll always win."

"Not today Pan."

* * *

The long awaited first appearnce of Captain Hook! Well, maybe not long awaited, but it's still his first appearance. What will happen next? I think that's my first cliffhanger in this story...

Hope you liked it, thanks for reading.


	8. Wounded Hero

Hey everyone. So, that didn't take me long to write! I think it's a bit shorter than some of the other chapters, but it leads into the next chapter so I couldn't add anymore to the end.

Anyway, I'm just posting this quickly because I want to sleep so I'm going to stop typing now. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wounded Hero

Hook raised his sword and swung at Peter and they began to fight. Tinker Bell floated over to me and motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and she flew upwards. I closed my eyes and thought of Peter and the idea that we would be away from Hook. I floated up after Tink when Smee turned and spotted me.

"Cap'n, there's someone in the forest!"

Peter looked over at me with wide eyes as Hook's attention was drawn to me.

"It's a wench."

"Get out of here Rena!" Peter shouted at me, attacking Hook again.

I stared at him, unable to move, until Smee came running after me. I turned and flew upward, following Tink as she led me higher and higher. We reached a hidden cliff on the mountain side and stopped there.

Tink and I sat there quietly for awhile. Tink started pacing in midair. After awhile Peter flew up and landed on the ledge in front of me. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course." He leaned in closer, going in to kiss me when Tink grabbed my hair and tugged.

"Ouch!" I frowned, rubbing my head.

"Tinker Bell! Stop that!" Peter snapped.

Tink flew around angrily and I noticed that Peter had a gash on his arm.

"You're hurt." I reached out and grabbed his arm.

He looked away as he winced. "It's fine."

Tink flew over and kicked him in the side of the face. He raised his hand and rubbed the spot she'd kicked as he furrowed his brow at her.

"We should patch this up."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I've had plenty other cuts, it's no big deal."

I hit him lightly in the arm. "Humour me. I probably know more about the dangers of an open wound than you do."

"Yes, you and all your futuristic medical knowledge." He said sarcastically. "You know I have been to your part of the world a few times."

I raised my hand to his face and caressed it, some of my fingers brushing through his hair. "Just give me some piece of mind please."

He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Alright."

I smiled. "I brought some first aid stuff with me just in case. It's back in my bag."

Peter scooped me up in his arms. Even though I could fly on my own he still insisted on carrying me. I guess he was used to it or he just enjoyed it. Tinker bell sat atop Peter's head, holding loosely onto his hair as we flew off.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his chest, slowly lowering it to his waist. I slipped my fingers under the waist band of his shorts. His eyes widened and he looked down at me.

"W-what're you doing?"

"Just teasing." I smirked. "I can fly on my own. Let me fly for once."

"Alright."

I leaned up and grabbed his chin, kissing him. "Happy thought." I floated up and grabbed his hand, flying beside him now.

When I was with Peter I could fly almost as well as he could and no thoughts of falling to my death passed through my mind. My heart still raced every time we went into the air and my stomach rose into my chest, but I felt safer than I ever did without him.

Peter led me back to his hideout, which I'd yet to memorize a path to, as the sun began to set in the sky. I guessed it would be rising in London soon. I'd never been in Never-land during the late hours of the night; I wondered if it was any different from the day time.

Once we were back in his room I grabbed my bag and pulled out a bandage and hydrogen peroxide. I spent a lot of time around children so I was always prepared at home, and I figured being around pirates would be more hazardous to the health. I poured some of the peroxide on the cut in Peter's arm. He winced, clenching his fist, but I held his arm in place until I was finished.

"Ouch, that stuff burns." He complained.

"Don't be such a wuss, I use this on children and they complain less."

He let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes as I wrapped the bandage around his arm.

"There, all better, or do you want me to kiss it too, you big baby."

He shook his head, taking his arm back and rubbing the bandage.

"Don't take it off."

"I won't." He grimaced.

"Oh, is your ego wounded too?" I smirked before leaning up and kissing him.

He rolled his eyes again, but this time with a smile on his face. "You're so much trouble."

I hit him in the arm. "Less trouble than you."

He raised his brow. "I don't think so."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You're such a child."

"Am not."

I laughed hard. "I'm not doing this."

He laughed too and kissed me before letting out a long yawn. "Suppose we should get some sleep."

I nodded. "Yeah, alright."

I changed into my pyjamas and Peter simply wore a pair of shorts to bed. He held me in his arms before he quickly fell asleep.

It was day time back in London so it was like having jet lag for me. I wasn't at all tired and I couldn't seem to fall asleep.

After awhile I gave up and carefully slipped out of Peter's arms, heading out into the stone passage. I followed it to the end where there was a tunnel going up through the top of the mountain, which was only accessible to people who could fly. I sighed and turned around, heading back the way I came.

I could have flown out if I wanted to, but it didn't seem like much fun. Plus it was far to high for me to feel comfortable going alone.

"Hey, wanna have some fun?"

* * *

Alright, so another cliffhanger! Oh no! It can't be that big a deal, she's still in the hideout right? Well, you'll have to wait to find out. I'm tired and would like to sleep so that's all you get for now. I shall post more tomorrow... hopefully.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


	9. Pirates' Bay

Hey guys. Just posting this quickly again because I'm very tired. Long night yesterday, didn't get much sleep so now I feel like I could sleep for days. Anyway, Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Pirates' Bay

"Hey, wanna have some fun?"

I looked up, down the hall ahead of me. Standing down the hall from me was Ace, one of the lost boys.

"What?"

"Me and the other lost boys are going down to the pirate town. You should come have some fun with us."

"I don't know… what would Peter say?"

"We do it all the time, Peter doesn't care. We've got no rules. So, come on."

I hesitated, but what else was I going to do? I could either stay around here being bored and doing nothing or I could go hang out with the lost boys.

"Alright."

He smiled and I followed him to the other end of the passage where the decoy hideout was located. Dash and Mutt were waiting just inside the entrance to the cavern.

"What took you so long?" Dash asked when he noticed Ace.

"I picked up a little extra weight." He pointed back at me

Mutt looked around Ace and over at me. "Oh, hey Rena. You're coming with us?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Peter."

Mutt smiled. "Well, the more the merrier."

We exited the passage and headed out into the forest. I didn't know how long it would take to walk to the pirate town, I'd never actually been there before and any time we went near it Peter was flying me around so it took less time. I decided, to pass the time, I would ask the Lost Boys some questions.

"So… do you guys have real name or are you just Ace, Dash and Mutt?"

"We've always had these names." Mutt stated.

Dash shook his head. "No we haven't, you just don't remember having a different name." He looked over at me. "We're all orphans, like you. Peter found us and brought us here; he gave us these names."

"So what were your original names?"

"Peter has them kept somewhere. He says as long as we're in Never-land we don't need them and we should forget them."

"So you don't remember?"

Dash shook his head again. "Nope, you'd have to ask Peter."

"Do you remember why you came to Never-land?"

Ace looked back at me like I was stupid. "For the same reason anyone comes to Never-land. We don't want to grow-up."

What I really wanted to know was why they didn't want to grow up, but I didn't bother saying that. The thought crossed my mind that maybe Peter had convinced them that growing up was a bad thing.

As we reached the pirate town the trees cleared and the path we walked became lined with wooden planks. Our feet made light thumps as we took each step on the wooden path. Tonight the boys weren't dressed much differently than the few pirates around us, but if anyone really paid attention to us I couldn't see how they would not realize we weren't supposed to be there. Especially since I didn't look anything like a pirate.

Like the path we walked on, most of the town was built out of wood and the rest of it was metal. There were houses on top of houses and shops squished in here and there, selling weapons, food and other supplies.

If they had a rocket I wondered what other weapons they might have. I suddenly got the feeling that following the Lost Boys here was probably a bad idea. Them coming here all together seemed like a bad idea. I could at least fly away if things went bad, as far as I knew they couldn't.

If Peter could teach me to fly I wondered why he hadn't taught the Lost Boys. Maybe he had some reason for it or perhaps the pixie dust wore off. If it did I could be in trouble if I was flying when it wore off and Peter wasn't around to catch me.

But the Lost Boys didn't seem worried at all.

"Hey you!"

I jumped, looking around to see a man running out of a shop. Another man followed him to the door, a gun in his hand, and shot him in the back three times. I almost screamed, but quickly covered my mouth to muffle any sounds of fear. The dead man fell to the ground, blood pooling around him as coins fell around him from within his jacket. A group of pirates gathered around, picking up as much money as they could grab.

The man in the doorway with the gun pointed it in the air and shot multiple times.

"Get away from me booty ye filthy bilge rats!"

They all quickly scattered, except one man who continued to grab at the gold the others had dropped. The pirate lowered his gun, lining it up with man's head and pulling the trigger once. The bullet penetrated his skull and he fell over next to the first man.

The pirate holstered his gun and sauntered over to the two dead men, picking up all his gold and putting it back into his pouch. He looked around at all the watching eyes.

"Avast ye scurvy dogs, get back to work before I send ye to Davy Jones' Locker with these rats!"

I looked around quickly, looking anywhere but at the pirate behind me. In all the commotion I'd lost track of the Lost Boys. Was that irony?

I continued to look around and noticed that the pirate had spotted me. I looked away quickly, trying to find somewhere to go to get away from him. He was quickly moving towards me so I headed forward, deeper into the town. Pirates were blocking my way into the forest in every direction and I was too afraid to try to fly.

"Hey look, is that Peter Pan?" Someone shouted loudly over the noises around me.

Everyone looked up into the sky, even me. As everyone searched frantically for Peter I was suddenly grabbed by the arms and pulled back into the shadows between the buildings. A hand clamped over my mouth and an arm wrapped around me to hold me back.

"It was just a bird!" Someone else shouted before everyone went back to what they were doing before.

I watched from the shadows as the nasty pirate looked around for me again, seeming to question what had just transpired.

"I'm going to let go. Don't scream, I want to help ye." The boy whispered in my ear.

He removed his hand and arm and I turned around to look at him. He was slightly shorter than me with blonde hair and green eyes. He was maybe 16 or 17 years old and was dressed just like the rest of the people around me. Like a pirate.

"Who are you?"

"Jack Morgan. Looked like ye needed some help. Snake-eyes had his eye on ye and he doesn't treat lasses to kindly."

"Thanks. Jack was it?"

"Aye."

"I'm Rena."

"Nice to meet ye, Miss Rena."

"Yeah, you too."

"If ye don't mind me asking, why do ye speak so strangely?"

"I'm not from this part of the ocean. So, who's Snake-eyes?"

"Blimey! Only the nastiest old seadog on the island. I would stay away from him if I were ye. He'd turn ye to shark bait, or croc bait if it would suit the cap'n better. Savvy?"

I nodded and looked back out at Snake-eyes, his black hair hanging down messily from under his hat and his dark soulless grey eyes watching the people around him carefully. I thought he spotted me for a moment, but he looked away and headed back to his bar.

I turned back to Jack and he motioned for me to follow him.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Oh, new characters! Yay! xD Anyway, to tired to continue writing. I shall do more later.

Hope you enjoyed it and Thanks for reading!


	10. Selfish Ways

Hey guys, so here's chapter 10... nothing much else to say... Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Selfish Ways

Jack led me down to the beach, passed the trees that lined the backs of the wooden buildings.

"So, where ye from lass? Not around here for sure."

"I'm from London, England."

"How on earth did ye get here?"

"Umm… we were shipwrecked."

"Where's the rest of yer crew?"

"I don't know. I lost them here on the island."

"I could help ye find them."

"That's nice of you, but I'll be fine."

I looked out over the water, the moon and night sky reflected on its surface. I felt Jack's eyes on me and it made me uncomfortable.

"When ye find yer crew maybe ye could all come back here and stay on the island with the rest of us."

"I'll probably have to go back to London, but we could come visit. You did save my life right?"

He smiled. "Aye, sounds like a plan."

Suddenly I saw something fly across the sky in the reflection on the water. I looked up to see Peter flying down onto the beach.

"Rena!" He landed on the beach to my right.

Jack pulled a dagger out of his belt and pointed it at Peter. "Peter Pan!"

Peter looked at Jack. "Who's this?"

Jack pushed me out of the way and slashed at Peter. Peter pulled out his own weapon and blocked Jack's hit.

"Hook will reward me greatly when I kill ye Pan."

"Wait, stop it!" I shouted as they started fighting.

They moved away from each other and looked over at me.

"Yer friends with this flying rat?"

"Well, not exactly… he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't use modern terms. How do I say it so you understand?"

Peter glanced at me. "The word you want is lover."

"Yeah…"

Jack's eyes widened. "Yer one of his lasses? I can't believe I helped ye. Snake-eyes should have done away with ye."

"Jack…"

"That's Hook to ye wench."

Peter raised his dagger, pointing it at Jack. "Don't you speak to her like that again you miniature codfish."

"I'll feed ye to the fishes Pan."

Peter grabbed my hand and flew up into the air, pulling me away from the safety of the ground. I couldn't bring myself to fly on my own and Peter wasn't picking me up so I just hung there from his hand. He flew up to one of the ledges and set me down before landing beside me.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He shouted at me.

"You were sleeping and I was bored so the Lost Boys asked me to come with them on a little trip. I didn't see the harm in going so I agreed."

"You didn't see the harm? They could have killed you. That boy could have slit your throat or something."

"I'll have you know he was perfectly nice until you showed up."

"Of course he was, he's Hook's son!"

I froze and stared at him. "What?"

Peter sighed. "Jack is Hook's son. He's just like him; he gets the best of people. One of these days I'm going to get him and he'll be exactly like James Hook."

I stared off into space. No wonder they had acted so hostile towards each other. But I didn't know who he was; he didn't have to get so mad.

"How was I supposed to know that? You can't be mad at me for that."

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place! You shouldn't have gone anywhere without me."

I stared at him. "That's what this is about? I can go wherever I want without you Peter; I'm not on your leash at your beck and call! You're just being a…"

"A what?"

"A selfish child!"

"Selfish? And bringing you and the Lost Boys here was selfish I guess."

"Yes! You just want everyone to come here and stay with you so you don't have to grow up and so you aren't alone. If you were really being selfless you would think more about what's best for others and if you ever really cared about a girl you would do whatever it takes to make her happy despite your fears! And she would do the same…" I sighed. "I fly here almost everyday for you Peter and I'm deathly afraid of heights. My heart beats faster, I feel like I'm going to be sick and I get so scared I can't even move, but here I am. I pushed through it for you. What have you done?"

Peter just stared at me and seemed to be at a loss for words. "Fine, if that's how you feel then maybe you should just go."

"That's your solution? You can't face the problem so you're just going to run away?"

"Hey, I'm just a selfish child, what else do you expect."

"You don't even what to change or anything. No wonder everyone leaves you in the end!"

He glared at me and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest like a pouting child. "I don't care; I've got everything I need here in Never-land!"

I stared at him, tears filling my eyes. "I guess I'll just go then." I turned away and tried to fly, but I didn't move an inch. "I can't fly…"

Peter remained silent behind me. I turned and looked at him, finding his eyes on me but he quickly looked away.

"You're being ridiculous…"

"Aren't you gone yet?"

I sighed in frustration and stepped off the ledge. I fell a bit but flew up into the air. I dipped and dived every once and awhile, unable to keep myself steady. I stopped before flying away from the island, looking back and realizing my stuff was still in Peter's room.

Suddenly something came flying at me from the pirate's town below. It was large and hard and crashed painfully into my ribs. I screamed in pain and fear as I fell toward the ground.

As I fell holding my side a pair of arms wrapped around me, saving me from falling to my death.

"Rena!"

* * *

Oh, cliffhangers, how I love thee xD I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

So we have a little drama between Peter and Rena, I wonder how they'll resolve this or if they will... And whoa, Jack is Hook's son! Le Gasp! What will his part be in this?

Well, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


	11. The Mind of a Child

Hey everybody. So here's chapter 11, that was written really quickly, yay for me. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Mind of a Child

"Rena, I'm sorry. I don't know if you can hear me, but you're right. I am selfish, I always have been… maybe I'm supposed to be alone forever."

I don't know if Peter's voice was just a dream or if he was really there. When I woke up I was in my bed at the Orphanage. I pulled off the sheets and found my torso wrapped in bandages and I was very sore. That impact was clearly not my imagination.

Joanne came in later and smiled at me. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore…" I muttered. "What happened?"

"Peter said you fell down some stairs. You broke a few ribs."

"Where is he?"

"He said he needed to go home, but that he would come check on you later."

I shook my head. "He won't come back… we had a fight. I was storming out when I fell."

"What were you fighting about?"

"He's just like Peter Pan; selfish and afraid to grow up." I stated sadly, leaning back onto my pillow.

Joanne sat on the edge of my bed and placed her hand on mine. "I'm sorry Rena. I know you really like him. I guess you can only try your best to work through it together or it's not meant to be."

"I don't think he's willing to work through it. He just wants to hide from all his problems."

"Well, he seemed genuinely worried about you. You should talk to him about how you feel when he comes back."

I slept most of the day and when I woke up the sun was setting in the sky. Peter hadn't returned and I had little hope that he would.

As mad as I had been with him I really wanted him to come back so we could try to work this out. But a couple days passed and he didn't come back.

A horrible feeling settled in my chest and it wasn't from my broken ribs. Maybe, if I could manage to fly, I could go talk to him, but I didn't even know if I could find my way back to Never-land without him.

When Sunday night came around again the children had their story time. I walked by the room again on my way upstairs.

"Rena, could you tell us another story about Peter Pan?"

I turned to look at the little girl in the doorway. "I'd rather not; Peter's a selfish child who only cares about himself. You don't need to hear stories about him."

"But he was so nice in your story before…"

"I thought so too… but I don't have anymore nice stories about him."

I walked away but Beth followed me down the hallway. "Rena." She called.

I looked behind me and knelt down next to her. "Yes?"

"Do you know Peter Pan? The real one?"

I stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I do."

"Are you mad at him?"

I sighed. "A bit."

"Why?"

"Like I said, he's selfish. He only cares about himself."

"He doesn't care about you? Like in your story?"

"No, he does… I think."

"So what made you mad at him?"

"I went to the pirate town with the Lost Boys while he was sleeping and he got mad at me for that."

"But that's dangerous." The little girl cried. "Why would you do that?"

"I was bored…"

"The Lost Boys are no match for the pirates. In the movie Captain Hook captures them. Peter kicks Hook's butt."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can tell me not to go anywhere without him."

"Joanne says that to us when we go out places."

"Yeah, because it's dangerous for young kids to be alone outside."

"Isn't Never-land dangerous to be in alone?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Beth, how is it that you could justify his actions when I couldn't?"

She smiled. "Cause I'm smart!"

"Yes you are." I patted her on the head. "Now go back to your stories, I need to figure out some way to talk to Peter."

"You can't fly?"

"I think I ran out of pixie dust."

"Can't you get more?"

"I don't know… is it possible to summon fairies?"

"Umm…" She thought for a moment. "Google?"

I took Beth's advice and went down to the library to use the computer. We didn't have one in the orphanage so I had to use a public computer. I opened the web browser and typed in 'How to summon a fairy' before pressing enter.

A huge long list of results popped up on the screen and I clicked a few of them.

'_Do each numbered step before going to the next.  
1. Focus on the darkness of the mind's eye, the darkness that's already there when you shut your eye's.  
2. See that darkness filled with a glowing green, a Faerie green, a magick glow.  
3. Feel that magick green, Fey glow start swirling around you, bathing you in it's beauty bathing you in it's magick.  
4. Enjoy drinking in that magick for a minute.  
5. Let that Fey power feed you, cleanse you, and give you things you need. Let it work it's magick on you.'_

I followed the first few steps but nothing happened. I clenched my fists and sighed. "This is ridiculous."

I continued searching but found nothing of consequence. Every idea about how to call fairies was ridiculous and the ones I actually tried failed miserably. I came to the conclusion that there was no way for me to call Tinker Bell.

The next few days passed with no appearances from Peter. I gave up hope that he would ever return and I could never tell him I was sorry.

I sat at my window, staring out at the moon, wondering what Peter was doing back in Never-land. There was a soft knock at my door so I turned toward it.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Beth looked in. She saw me on the windowsill and ran over to me, sitting next to me.

"I lost a tooth so I put it under my pillow for the tooth fairy."

I smiled. "Did she leave you any money?"

Beth shook her head. "I left her a note. I told her I didn't want money, but that you needed a way to fly to Never-land so I asked her for fairy dust instead."

"That's very sweet of you."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a string. On the end of it was a small golden cylinder that twisted open. She held it out to me, letting the pendent dangle in front of me.

"She left this for you Rena."

I took it from her and opened it, inside was a pile of sparkling gold dust. I looked up at her, completely speechless.

"Beth… I don't know how to thank you for this."

She smiled. "Could you bring Peter for story time?"

I laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Oh Beth, the solution to all ridiculous problems is a childs logic xD

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


	12. Work Together

Hey everyone. So... Chapter 12! What will happen this time? ... Not much else to say... Hope you enjoy!

EDIT: Sorry guys, I had a bit of problems with this chapter so I had to upload it again.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Work Together

I closed up the container and placed the string around my neck. I closed my eyes and thought of Peter, of returning to Never-land and I found myself slowly floating upward. Beth gasped in surprise, but laughed when I hit my head off the ceiling.

Apparently as long as I had dust in the container I could fly, I didn't even need to sprinkle it on myself if I had it around my neck. I would have to be careful not to lose it.

I floated back down onto the window ledge, looking at Beth. "Now I just need to remember how to get to Never-land."

Beth smiled. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

I leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you Beth. I owe you so much."

I turned around, putting my feet out the window, but I stopped. The ground seemed so far away and my heart began to race. I clenched my hands, digging my nails into the wooden frame of the window.

"I don't think I can do this without him. He's always there to catch me if I fall, but now I'm all alone."

Beth touched my hand lightly. "I believe in your Rena. He's all alone too."

"No, he's got Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys."

She crawled over and hugged me. "But he's got nobody to love."

I slowly removed my hands from the ledge and hugged her back tightly. "Don't ever change Beth. You're a sweetheart and the world would be a darker place without you."

I let go of her and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. "Okay, I can do this."

I opened my eyes and floated up slowly before going out the window. Beth waved to me and I waved back before flying off into the night.

I'd never actually stayed awake for the entire journey to Never-land so it surprised me when the sky began turning from night to morning. It was amazing, like watching the sunrise at high speed.

Finally the little island came into view and I flew around the back to avoid being seen by the pirates. I located the entrance to the hideout on the side of the mountain and flew in, landing neatly inside the passage.

I walked quite down the passageway, beginning to hear voices as I neared their sitting room. I stopped outside the doorway and listened for a moment.

"Hey Boss, we came up with a plan to help cheer you up." I recognized Mutt's voice.

"Cheer me up? I don't need any cheering up, I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, who needs her, but why not go have some fun anyway?" Ace stated. "Ouch, what was that for?"

I guessed Dash hit him. "It's our fault she left dumbass, shut your mouth."

I sighed, moving into the doorway. "Not completely."

Peter stared at me. "Rena… how did you get back here?"

I held up the little container around my neck. "I had a little help from a friend."

We were both silent and stared at each other. The Lost Boys quickly filed out of the room.

Peter stood up from his seat on the other side of the room and took a few steps forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kept expecting you to come back and you never did so I decided to come to you."

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me."

"So we had a fight, that's what couples do. We also work through these problems together, and that's kind of hard when we're separated."

"What's there to work through?"

"Well, I might have overreacted a tad. I realize that you're trying to keep me safe, and while that could be selfish in its own way, it's also very nice, and… I'm sorry."

He slowly walked towards me, stopping a few inches away. "Rena… you were right, I am selfish. I don't want to share you with anyone. I'm afraid of you going places without me and getting hurt because I always want to have you. I got mad because you disagreed with me and when you called me selfish I realized it was true, but I couldn't let you know that."

I stared at him before moving closer and wrapping my arms around him. "Peter, you don't have to share me with anyone. I'm yours as long as you're mine. I only hung out with the Lost Boys without you because I wanted you to get some sleep. It doesn't mean you're sharing me with them."

"What about Jack?" He sneered. "He seemed pretty interested in you."

"Jack doesn't matter to me. And you know we never have this problem back in London. It's perfectly alright for you to worry about me here in Never-land; I was out of line going to the pirate town. I was scared to death there. I don't even have any way to protect myself."

Peter was silent for awhile. "So, we're alright then?"

I tightened my arms around him and nodded. "Yeah."

He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up so we were face to face. I moved my arms to his neck as he kissed me sweetly. I rested my head on his shoulder after our lips parted.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"You should come back with me tonight…"

Peter looked over at me. "Like, stay all night?"

"Yeah."

"But I can't fly back when the suns up. Someone will see me."

"So stay till sunset."

"All day in London?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I suppose the boys will be fine on their own for a day."

"Is that a yes?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

I followed Peter to his room where he grabbed a small bag and shoved his button up shirt and jeans into it along with another pair of torn up shorts. As he did I noticed Tinker Bell sleeping on a little bed on one of his shelves. I walked over to her and touched her lightly on the arm. She shifted and opened her eyes.

"Hey Tink, Peter's coming to London with me… would you like to come?"

She stared at me for awhile, seeming surprised by my offer, before she nodded.

Peter walked over and took my hand as Tinker Bell flew up and landed on his shoulder. Peter smiled at her and held up a finger to her which she high-fived.

"It's been awhile since we've gone to London together Tink. Just like old times."

Tinker Bell jingled and Peter smiled before looking at me. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Yay for Peter and Rena. They are quite ridiculous. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	13. A Lovely Breakfast

Hey everyone. I'm back! I apologize for the lack in uploading lately. I had some important things to worry about last week and then I've been very distracted by playing Final Fantasy. I just recently finished FFXII the other day and finishing games is great because, like you, I want to know what happens, but it's also depressing when it's over. After you start to love the characters so much and then they're just gone from your life, unless you replay the game, and even then, it's the same thing over and over. So I was in a bit of a funk. I MISS THE SEXY SKY PIRATE(Balthier) T-T (Is that bad to say in a Peter Pan fanfic?)

Anyway, I've managed to write the next chapter so yay! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Lovely Breakfast

I woke up the next morning in Peter's arms. I'd fallen asleep on the way here and I guess he just settled in on my bed and fallen asleep as well. I looked up at him as he continued to sleep. He looked rather at ease, his one arm under his head and the other around my waist.

I slowly and carefully slipped away from him, standing up and stretching. I quietly slipped out of the room and walked downstairs in an attempt not to wake anyone. Joanne was down in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the kids when I walked in. I stole a few sausages and a piece of toast before sitting down at the table.

"You're up early."

"Am I? I didn't notice."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Are you're ribs feeling okay? They aren't hurting you are they?"

"Not that badly anymore. I can move more without it hurting now."

Joanne was silent for a moment. "And things with Peter? Any changes or is that bothering you in anyway?"

I smiled and I felt my face turn red. "No, actually he's, umm… upstairs." I muttered before taking a bite of toast.

She turned quickly to look at me. "You mean he was here last night? In your bed? You didn't…"

I started laughing, quickly swallowing my food so I didn't choke. "No, of course not! He did sleep in my bed with me, but we didn't do anything. I know there are children here and I'm looking out for them."

She watched me before slowly turning away. "Okay… How long is he staying?"

"He'll be gone tonight once everyone is asleep."

Beth suddenly ran down into the kitchen. "Joanne, I lost a tooth last night!"

Joanne looked at her and smiled. "Well, you'll have to put it under your pillow tonight and the tooth fairy will leave you money."

"She already did." She smiled, holding up a ten pence.

Joanne looked surprised; she clearly didn't believe in the tooth fairy, but she didn't need to know that I'd left the coin under Beth's pillow. It was the least I could do since she gave up the money for me.

I stood up and looked at Beth. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

I took her hand and she followed behind me. I led her upstairs to my room, where the door was still shut. I knelt down next to her and smiled.

"Peter is in there sleeping. Why don't you go wake him up?"

She smiled and nodded. I opened the door and stood in the doorway as she ran in and jumped on my bed.

"Peter, Peter, Peter! Wake up!" She cheered, bouncing on the bed.

Peter quickly woke up and looked up at Beth, who was kneeling over him. He rubbed his face and rolled over.

"Morning Peter Pan."

Peter stared at her. "Morning." He slowly sat up and looked at me. "You told her about me?"

I nodded. "She helped me get back to Never-land. I had to."

Peter looked back at Beth. "Well I guess I should thank you."

"Can I fly?"

He laughed. "Maybe later. I think Tinker Bell is still asleep."

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Beth. "Why don't you go get dressed now Beth?"

She nodded and hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. I turned and smiled at Peter, who smiled back. He reached over and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back on top of him. I laughed and rolled onto my side, resting my head on his torso and looking up at him.

"Morning."

"Morning." I leaned up and kissed him. "There's breakfast downstairs if you're hungry."

"Alright, let me get dressed then."

He climbed out of bed and closed the door before taking off his ragged clothing. I hoped off the bed and removed my pyjamas as well. I looked over at him as he pulled on his jeans and we stared at each other. I slowly walked over to him and he kissed me hard on the lips.

"I want you…" He whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent before sighing. "I know, but we can't right now."

He kissed me again and then sighed, letting me go and putting his shirt on. I finished getting dressed and we headed downstairs, joining Joanne and Beth in the kitchen. I grabbed a plate for Peter and another piece of toast for myself before sitting down next to him at the table.

Peter picked up his fork and stabbed a sausage, putting it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, looking rather happy. "This food is amazing."

Joanne smiled as she sat down across from me with a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

Peter continued to eat as I munched on my piece of toast.

"So, Peter, do you go to school with Rena?"

"No ma'am."

"How'd you two meet?"

"At the grocery store. She stole the last loaf of bread." He said as he swiped my piece of toast and I glared at him. "And that wasn't all she stole."

I smiled and moved closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He took a bite out of my toast before handing it back to me.

"That's adorable." Joanne smiled.

Peter looked back at her. "Yes, well, she took two loafs of bread and I was going to ask her if I could have one. But when she turned around I died inside knowing she wasn't mine so I had to have her. Of course, I see now why she had so much bread. She's told me how much she cares about this place."

Joanne continued to smile. "We're lucky to have her. Speaking of which, I should go wake the rest of the children." She stated as she stood up. "It's nice seeing you again Peter… I'm sorry, what was your last name?"

I froze. If he said Pan would she become suspicious?

"It's Panter. And it was nice seeing you again too." He smiled.

She left the room and headed upstairs as I sighed in relief.

I turned to Peter. "You are really good at bullshitting. I liked that comment about how we met."

"It's a gift." He laughed. "And I thought you'd like that."

Beth looked at us. "How'd you really meet?"

"His shadow brought him to my room and he broke in while I was in the shower."

Peter frowned. "That makes me sound really bad."

Beth nodded. "I like the other story better too."

I laughed. "The other story is cute, but I like our story more."

Peter smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So are you here all day Peter?" Beth asked, seeming hopeful.

He nodded. "Yup, me and Tinker Bell, spending the day with the lovely Rena."

"Where is Tinker Bell?"

"She's hanging out in my pocket."

"Oh, that's what was poking me." I laughed a lot.

Peter just rolled his eyes, laughing a bit, and Beth looked completely confused. I was glad that she didn't understand that joke.

* * *

Alright, sexual innuendoes for the win! I thought that was a funny little joke and I couldn't help but write it in there.

Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	14. The L Word?

Oh god, how long has it been since I updated? WAY TOO LONG. I was just checking this lovely story and noticed that I had over 4000 views! YAY! So I decided it was mean to not update and wrote up the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and aren't too mad at me for not posting for so long. I am starting my second year of university next week, but I will try my best to post more often.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The L word?

It was a beautiful day that day and spending the day at home with Peter and the others was a wonderful change of pace compared to adventurous nights in Neverland. No doubt that we'd be returning to that sooner or later. I wasn't sure how Peter felt about it; I'd imagine that it was rather boring compared to his adventures with the lost boys and pirates, but he seemed to be enjoying himself throughout the day.

We went out around town for a while and Beth came with us, excited to be around Peter Pan. Whenever no one was looking she and Tinker Bell would go play and Peter was really good with entertaining her. Still a kid at heart I guess. And I smiled the whole time, watching them. I actually felt really relaxed, not worrying about the children or Captain Hook, or any other troubles in Neverland or at home.

I couldn't help thinking the whole day about how different my life had become since meeting Peter and travelling to Neverland. I wondered if it would ever be possible to have a life like this; peaceful and carefree like this day was. Could my life even stay like it was in this moment? Was that even possible, to have a life with Peter Pan?

He never wanted to grow up; everyone knew that even if they didn't know he was real. And no matter what, I didn't expect him to change his mind about that because of one girl. His life was in Neverland, which meant never growing up, which for me meant eventually having to lose him, or rather he'd have to lose me, or I'd be subjected to the same fate. Did I really want to stay young forever?

It was an interesting concept, never growing old. Think of all the things you could see, all of the things you could experience. But I think, eventually, you'd get tired of it wouldn't you? Tired of it all, witnessing everything but being on the outside, losing anyone you managed to actually get close to…

How had Peter managed for so long? I thought of the things that must weight down on his mind. He'd lost Wendy, Tiger Lily, even his Lost Boys and he acted as if it didn't bother him a bit, but the only things consistent in his life were Tinker Bell, the pirates, and Neverland. And even those things changed. They changed over time, changed with the changes of the world and Peter had been around for so long, unchanging but for a few years in age. Maybe that was the reason he'd come to London for so long, he wanted to change.

If that was the case, would he ever consider leaving Neverland? Was that actually a possibility or was my mind just wandering and looking too far into things?

I hadn't said anything to him yet, but it wasn't too long ago that he had muttered that he loved me in his sleep. It was sad, the way he'd said it, as if he was dreaming something bad, something he didn't like and those were the only words he could say to try to make it better. At this point would he even remember that dream, had he even remembered it when he woke?

But it begged a more urgent question. If he was really speaking the truth, and he did love me, was it possible that I loved him too? I never really wanted to think about it, about the idea of us being in love. Being in love meant we'd have to make compromises, we'd have to make decisions about what our relationship really was. Would we just keep up this whole thing, going back and forth between my home and his, or would we have to pick one or the other? Could we admit that we loved each other without having to make that decision?

"Rena?"

I looked up from my spot on the grassy hill that I was sitting on with Peter and Beth. It was getting late now and we were sitting behind the orphanage. Beth was practically falling asleep; she'd really tired herself out today.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you alright? You kind of spaced out there for a bit."

I laughed lightly. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about some things."

"Anything I should know about?"

Shaking my head, I gave him a smile. "Nothing you should concern yourself with, don't worry." I looked down at Beth. "Perhaps we should take her inside."

Peter nodded and we both stood up. I gave Beth a gentle shake to get her out of her half asleep state and she looked up at me tiredly, reaching her arms up in a silent request to be carried inside. Peter bent down and let her place her arms around his neck, picking her up gently and returning to the house. I watched them going ahead, smiling at how sweet it was, before following after. We took her in and put her to bed before going up to my room and sitting on my bed. Peter leaned back, pulling me down to rest on his chest.

"This was nice…" He muttered, closing his eyes.

I smiled again. "Yeah? I was afraid you might be bored…"

"Everyday can't be adventures and pirates, right?"

I lifted myself up a bit to look at his face. "Really? Peter Pan can go a day without an adventure?"

He opened his eyes to look into mine and raised a hand to touch my face. "Every day with you is an adventure."

I couldn't help but smile as my checks flushed. I put my head back on his chest and cuddled into him. "That's cheesy…" I muttered.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Maybe."

I looked over at the window at the warm colored sky, the sun getting close to disappearing. "Are you going to leave soon?"

"Yeah, I can't leave the Lost Boys another day. Will you come?"

"No, I'm tired. This whole day time here, night time there thing is hard on my sleep cycle."

"Okay, well I'll stay until you fall asleep and come back tomorrow night, alright?"

I nodded, leaning up to kiss him goodnight. "Alright. Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Rena."

Peter was right, everyday was sort of an adventure. I had to wonder what tomorrow would hold, maybe we'd go visit the natives, maybe mess with the pirates, or just play some games with the lost boys. But everyday couldn't be all fun and games. People have to grow up some time…

* * *

Sorry it's not much, but its better than nothing right? I've already got an idea for the next chapter and there wasn't anything else to really put in this one without jumping into the next chapters ideas. Hopefully I'll have something for you soon. So sorry for the wait everyone! Do you still love me?


	15. The Fawn

Hey everyone! Look, a new chapter, just like I promised. And I wrote half of this during the middle of one of my university classes, so be grateful! Just kidding, but I apologize if there are any spelling errors... learning to combine data in a database and find the inverse of a matrix while writing. I'm a bad student... oh well. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Fawn

During the times that we would go to visit the native tribes it always seemed like there were different people to meet. I'd met many different members of the tribe, from hunts to warriors, to chiefs or small children. They were all pretty friendly and welcomed Peter and the Lost Boys with open arms. They were wary of strangers, logically so with all the pirates around who had forced them to leave their homes on many occasions, but with Peter's approval they were willing to trust me.

On this day Peter came to get me early in the morning. He'd warned me in advance that the tribe was having a gathering at sunset, so in my time that was around dawn. It was different than our usual plans, which was nice because I got to sleep all night before being whisked off to Neverland. I'd spent plenty of time in Neverland during the day time, but this would be one of my first full Neverland nights. It would be sunrise there before I'd leave. Hopefully no one would worry about me while I was gone. I told Joanne I was spending the day with Peter and wouldn't be back until late.

The Lost Boys seemed very excited for the night. They'd been to many other gatherings and talked a lot of how much fun they were. As soon as we arrived they ran off and joined the circle around the fire-pit; the sun hadn't quite gone down yet, so the fire was just being started. The glowing embers grew within the wood until a full flame began to flicker across the bark of the log pile.

Peter led me over to the edge of the circle, near where the Lost Boys were settled but closer to the chief's spot. I'd met the chief once before, he was kind, full-faced and hearty, and he cared deeply for all those within his tribe. He always tried to make me feel welcome and he'd once told me that I reminded him of his daughter. I hadn't met her, she always seemed to be gone when I'd come by.

The gathering was full of music and dancing, as well as a little smoking. I don't know what it was, but the natives often smoked pipes that gave off a foul smell. It didn't seem to bother the others much, but I guess they were all used to it. The chief sat next to us, with a few of his closer tribe members on either side of him. He watched the festivities with a smile, the flickering flames dancing in his warm eyes.

I looked to the empty seat between Peter and the chief, where his daughter should have been. "Shouldn't she be here?" I muttered to Peter, who nodded in response.

He turned to the chief. "Where is Awinita?"

The chief glanced at Peter but followed the dancers around as he spoke. "My daughter moves like the wind. No matter how hard you try to tame her, she will go where she wishes." He stated in his deep voice.

"We were hoping to see her tonight. It has been too long."

I shrugged. "Hopefully she'll show up later in the night. I'd like to finally meet her."

Just as the words were leaving my mouth a song began playing that excited Peter. It was fast paced and someone was playing a strong beat on a drum. Peter flew out of his seat, literally, and grabbed my hand. "I love this one, come on!"

He pulled me up out of my seat with force, giving me little choice in the matter. I stumbled over with him to the spot around the fire where everyone was dancing. Peter's feet touched the ground and suddenly we were dancing around in circles to the beat of the music. He'd pick me up, float us around, kick his feet up, hold jumps too long to do dances in the air and he smiled brightly the whole time. He really did enjoy this, which made me happy, but all the spinning and smoke was starting to make me dizzy.

I stopped, planting my feet firmly on the ground which got Peter's attention. I smiled. "Keep dancing, I'm going to take a break. Get some fresh air."

He nodded and let go of my hands before returning to his dancing. I walked over to the edge of the circle and took a breath. The air was still thick with smoke, so I headed over to the edge of the forest. It had rained recently, so the forest was damp and the air was cool. The warm light of the fire glanced off the wet tree leaves, but did not sufficiently illuminate the darkness. I raised my hands above my head, stretching a bit as I inhaled the forest air. As I dropped them back to my sides I heard a rustling in the trees. I stopped, looking into the depths of the trees but couldn't see anything. I stepped into the trees, allowing my eyes to adjust as much as they could to the darkness before continuing inward.

"Is anyone out there?"

I took a few more steps forward when suddenly a hand was clapped over my mouth and someone pulled me down against the trunk of a tree. We hid within the shadows of the trees as the light of a lantern passed by, a murmur of voices escorting it through the forest. It stopped and moved on the spot, as though someone was looking around, the beams of light reaching through the trees to find us, but did not succeed. And so the light moved on, the voices following with it.

The hand released from around my mouth and the person moved from behind me to stand up. They dusted themself off and looked through the trees to make sure the light was gone before turning back to face me. It was a girl, about 16 I would guess, and she was quite beautiful. She had long, ebony hair that was tied into two thick braids on either side of her head, her skin was deep olive toned, and her eyes were warm brown, much like the chiefs, and even in the darkness they seemed to glow with the warmth of a flame.

"Pirates. Sorry. Are you alright?" She extended her hand to me to help me up.

I nodded, taking her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She pulled me up and held onto my hand, shaking it roughly. "I am Fawn."

"Oh, hello, I'm Rena."

She didn't release my hand, but took off into the trees, pulling me behind her back in the direction of the village. Her leather clad feet padded gently on the ground as she hopped over tree roots and fallen logs and I tried my best not to fall. She slowed down as we reached the edge of the village, walking into the circle and over to the chief. He stood and embraced her, both speaking in a language I didn't understand. Peter was suddenly by my side, occupying the hand which Fawn had released.

"I see you've found Awinita."

I looked at him in surprise and glanced back at Fawn. "That's the chief's daughter?" Peter nodded. "She said her name is Fawn… I ran into her running from pirates."

"Awinita means fawn in their language. We called her Fawn, the Lost Boys and me." He looked to the forest with worried eyes. "Did the pirates leave?"

"Yeah, I think so. They went off in the other direction."

"Good… wouldn't want them to spoil the festivities." He muttered, not taking his eyes away.

I heard Tinker Bell jiggling nearby and looked at her to find she was talking to Peter about something, which he nodded to. He looked at me momentarily. "I'm going to talk to the chief." He told me before walking over to him and Awinita.

I watched them talk before Awinita turned and pranced over to me. Peter looked back at us before flying off with Tink towards the forest. I watched him go before looking down at Awinita again.

"Where's Peter going?"

"He is worried about pirates. We don't need to worry." She shrugged as though it was nothing. "I've heard much about you Rena Darling."

"Yeah…" I slowly turned my head away from the forest to look at her. "It's nice to finally me you Awinita."

She shook her head. "Please, call me Nita or Fawn." She reached out and grabbed my hand again. "Come on." She smiled before pulling me off to one of the tents around the village.

* * *

So, what do you think of Fawn so far? What's Peter going to get up to? I wonder... you'll just have to wait til I write the next chapter. Sorry if it ends up taking a few weeks, I've got mid-terms coming up, so be patient with me. Thanks guys.


	16. Drinks and Dancing

I am literally the worst at updating this story. I'm really sorry guys! I said it might take a few weeks to update, but it turned into like months. University is busy and hard. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope most of you are still sticking around. I love you if you do.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Drinks and Dancing

It was much nicer within the tent Fawn had pulled me into. Away from the fire, the night air was cold and damp, and close to the fire was warm and the air was thick with smoke. The tent was about middle ground, it was warm but the air was fresh and smelled of the recently fallen rain mixed with the scent left behind by those who had last occupied it.

Fawn smiled at me, taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs that were draped with furs. I followed suit and took a seat across from her as she pulled her legs up to cross them beneath her. I placed my hands in my lap, looking at her in expectation. I wasn't sure if there was a reason we'd left the camp fire. It was much quieter in the tent, so perhaps she just wanted to talk without having to yell over the noise of the music, which was more background noise now. I had a small urge to return outside, to watch for Peter's return. He'd gone off to see about the pirates and I would feel better when I knew he'd returned safely.

Fawn must have seen the worry in my eyes. "Do not worry about Peter." She smiled gently. "He is strong and swift, and there were few pirates after me."

I nodded, acknowledging her attempts to sooth me. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

"So Rena Darling, you are Peter's mate?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I guess so…"

Her brow creased. "You are intimate together? Romantically?"

"Yes."

She smiled, shifting forward in her seat a bit. "This is good." She reached around to the back of her belt and pulled off a leather pouch that appeared to be full of liquid.

She lifted the pouch to her lips, taking a long swig from the opening before swallowing hard and handing it over to me. I took it, skeptical of the contents, but felt it would be rude to not accept, and raised it to my lips, filling my mouth with the liquid. It was strong and burned a little going down; definitely some form of alcohol. I coughed a little before handing it back to her, prompting her to take another swig before setting it in her lap.

She grinned at me. "You must share with me."

"Share?"

She nodded. "Yes, tell me. Have the gods blessed him? Does he perform to your liking?"

I laughed gently, realizing that she wanted me to gossip about my sex life with Peter. I reached out for the pouch, which she handed me, and took a large drink from it before passing it back.

I nodded, swallowing the alcohol. "Yes, he performs very well." I could feel my face heating up from the drink and from the blush across my face.

"And?" She held her hands up at varying distances apart. "Is he blessed?"

I laughed, requesting another drink from the pouch before answering. "He's not lacking at all. That boy is perfect just about everywhere." I smiled softly, checks still flushed. "But don't tell him that. He doesn't need it going to his head."

Fawn nodded and giggled quietly. "I am glad you seem happy. Peter seems happy as well." Pouch back in her possession, Fawn took another long drink before wiping her mouth. "I pray the gods smile upon me the same way."

"Is there someone that you're interested in?" I asked, sensing there was a story behind what she'd said.

She nodded gently. "Yes. The Lost Boy called Ace. He is very kind to me and makes me laugh. I enjoy his company, but even if he returned these feelings, my father has arranged for me to be wed to one of his best warriors."

"Couldn't you talk to your father?"

"Ace is no warrior, my father would never approve. I do not wish to cause any conflict between him and the Lost Boys."

I reached over a placed a hand gently on her knee. "I'm sure the gods will smile on you as well Awinita."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Let us hope. But never mind that, we should return to the fire." She then jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the tent.

A little light headed and clumsy, Fawn and I danced around the fire to the beat of the drums until we were dizzy. When I finally stopped I was short of breath and took in a deep gulp of the smoke filled air. Fawn stopped as well and pulled me over to sit off to the side to rest.

I took another deep breath, exhaling as I looked up toward the star filled sky. Peter hadn't returned yet and it'd been awhile now since he'd gone after the pirates chasing Fawn. I had to wonder what was taking him so long. Perhaps he was just making sure they stayed away from the camp. I didn't want to think of a worst case scenario.

Fawn looked up at me and smiled. "We could go find him. He should not have gone too far from the camp."

"Won't it be dangerous wandering the forest at night with pirates around?"

"Would I let anything bad happen to you?" She shook her head before I could say anything. "No. Let us go find Peter. He is missing all the fun."

Fawn stood and held her hand out to me, which I took, following her out toward the forest. My eyes took a moment to adjust, but Fawn led me carefully through the trees despite the darkness. I looked around the darkened forest for any sign of Peter or Tinker Bell, but we'd been walking for a while now and hadn't found any sign of them. The forest was large and I didn't know how Fawn could find her way around, let alone find Peter.

I was about to open my mouth when the murmur of voices reached our ears. A faint light was coming from ahead of us. It was the pirates. Somehow we'd stumbled upon them rather than Peter. Fawn placed a finger to her lips to make sure I was quite before she crept forward, investigating the pirates. I took a few steps back, trying to stay out of view behind some close growing trees.

_CRACK._

I looked down at the heel of my boot to see a snapped twig beneath it. I cursed under my breath, hoping the pirates wouldn't come to investigate.

"It was probably just an animal." I heard one of them say.

The light moved away and I let out a small sigh of relief. I looked around for Fawn, but she hadn't returned yet.

_CRACK._

Another twig snapped, but this time it wasn't me. I turned around to look, but before I could there were arms around me, tightly binding my own arms to my sides. The smell of booze, sweat, and dirt reached my nose and I cringed as I felt the warm breath of a pirate on my neck.

"What are you doing all alone in the forest pretty girl?" He asked, brushing some hair away from my face. "You must be Pan's wench. We've heard about you."

I struggled against his arms, but he was much stronger than I was and it only made him laugh. He pulled out a knife, holding it to my throat as I raised my chin away from it. With his other hand he slapped my backside hard before sliding it slowly up my side, slipping his hand under my shirt. My shirt slid up a bit as his hand cupped around one of my breasts, squeezing it roughly with his callus-covered fingers.

He moved his hand down my torso until it was between my legs. "Orders are to take you straight to the Cap'n." His fingers traced the seams of my shorts. "But I think I'll have you to myself before I do."

* * *

Oh no, Rena's in big trouble!

I know I say this every time, but I promise I will have another chapter up soon. I don't want to leave you guys with this little cliffhanger. So hopefully before the end of the week.


	17. Plunge

Another chapter already? Am I dreaming? Nope, I'm just really in the writing mood today. Do you forgive me for being gone so long yet?

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Peter, Hook, Neverland or any other of Mr. J. M. Barrie's wonderful creations. I do claim Miss Rena Darling, my lovely lost boys and any other characters I make up for this.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Plunge

"Get your hands off her!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Fawn swinging down from the trees, her feet pointed at the pirate's head. I quickly did my best to move out of the way, the knife nicking my throat as Fawn's foot collided with the pirate's face. He let out a groan and cursed loudly as he stumbled backward.

Landing neatly on her feet, Fawn was quickly by my side, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "Run!" She shouted, making her way through the dark trees.

It took me a moment to get stable, tripping a little over my feet, before matching Fawn's pace. I could hear the pirate yelling behind us, getting the attention of the others who were with him. The trees rustled behind us as the pirates pursued, Fawn speeding up and making it hard for me to keep my footing.

She looked around us, as though she recognized where we were, but I couldn't imagine how. She did know this forest a lot better than I did however. She glanced behind us then looked back at me.

"When I say jump, you have to trust me and do not let go of my hand."

I nodded, tightening my grip on her hand, not sure exactly why or where we were jumping, but I didn't want to argue about it with pirates on our tails. Fawn veered to the left a bit and picked up speed again.

"NOW!"

I matched her speed and jumped, both of us flying over the edge of a cliff. We'd reached the edge of the forest where the ground just dropped straight down into the ocean. I tried to stifle the scream rising up in my chest as the wind whipped past my face, tossing my hair up in a tangled mess. I closed my eyes tightly and held onto Fawn with every fiber of my being.

"Take a deep breath!" I heard Fawn yelled over the wind.

I did as she asked, taking in a big gulp of air just before we plunged into the water. The water was cold and dark; I was lost in the depths until I felt Fawn pulling me toward the surface. We breached the surface of the water, the waves pushing us about, the cool ocean air nipping at our faces. I gasped for breath, taking in the salty air before looking over at Fawn.

"You're c-crazy." My teeth chattered lightly as I spoke.

She smiled. "We are away from the pirates."

"Yeah, but now what?"

She raised a hand out of the water and pointed toward the side of the island. There was a small cave in the side of the rocks. "We must go there."

We swam over to the cave and pulled ourselves out of the water. The night air didn't help to warm us up as we stepped into the cave. I wrapped my arms around my body tightly, rubbing my hands on my arms in an attempt to warm myself up.

"My people use to use this passage to get to Skull Rock. It will lead us up near the old camp."

Fawn led the way through the dark passage. We were both careful not to trip on any of the loose stones on the ground as the path sloped upward. It wasn't long before we saw moonlight ahead of us and we emerged back into the forest, both of us shivering from our cold, soaking wet clothing. This little adventure had definitely done the trick to sober us both up.

Fawn pointed up ahead of us. "Look, I can see the smoke from the fire. We're almost there."

"Hopefully we don't run into anymore pirates."

We headed back through the forest, navigating through the trees until we could see the light from the fire brightening the darkness. Fawn smiled as we reached the edge of the trees, taking my hand again and rushing off into the camp. The warmth from the fire was strong and felt good compared to how freezing we'd been earlier. Fawn pulled me as close to the fire as was safe and rubbed her hands together in the heat.

"Rena!"

I turned around to see Peter float over to us; I guess he'd returned some time while we'd been gone.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

I glanced back at Fawn and rubbed my arm. "Awinita and I were just spending some time together. Chatting, dancing, drinking a little…"

"Your clothes are soaked, Rena." He stated, raising his brow.

I smiled sheepishly. "We went for a little swim."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me into his arms. "You must be freezing."

I wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my head on his chest. "A little."

Fawn pranced back over to us, placing a hand on both our shoulders. "We also caught some pirates."

I moved away from Peter and looked at her with a quizzical expression. "We did?"

She nodded. "Yes, we must tell my father."

Fawn left us and went to her father's side, speaking to him quickly in their language. I looked back at Peter, who had his brow furrowed and appeared to be awaiting some explanation.

"You ran into the pirates?"

"Yeah, we went looking for you. You were taking a long time so we thought we'd come find you, but we ran into the pirates instead. I don't know what she meant when she said we caught them though."

"They have traps hidden in parts of the forest. It's possible she led them into one while you were running."

Fawn ran back over to us as her father seemed to be preparing to leave. "I must go show my father where the pirates are. It was nice meeting you Rena Darling."

I smiled. "Yes, aside from being almost molested by pirates and practically freezing to death, it was a fun night. I hope I'll see you again soon."

"As do I." She smiled back before returning to the forest with her father and some others.

Peter lifted my face to look him in the eyes, his face full of concern. "Are you okay Rena? They didn't hurt you at all did they?"

I shook my head gently. "No, Fawn was there to help. I'm fine. One of them nicked me a bit, but that's all." I pointed to the cut on my throat.

Peter raised his hand to it, brushing his thumb across the cut before leaning down to kiss it softly. "If you insist on having run-ins with pirates, perhaps you should learn to sword-fight."

"You'd teach me how to sword-fight?"

"Yes."

"And you're not mad?"

He brushed some of my still wet hair behind my ear. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I smiled and kissed him. "A little wet and cold, but good."

"Perhaps it's time to get you home. You should get out of those clothes."

The dark night sky of Never-land turned to sunset colors as we headed back to London. Peter set me down outside the house and flew up to my window to meet me. I'd told Joanne that I was with Peter all day so I had to let her see me coming home.

"Rena? Is that you?" She called out as I closed the front door behind me.

I poked my head into the sitting room and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm home."

She looked me up and down. "You're all wet."

"Yeah, we went for a little swim." I laughed lightly. "It's been a long day. I'm just going to take a nice long shower, grab something to eat and head to bed. Goodnight."

She nodded and smiled warmly. "Goodnight Rena."

When I got to my room Peter was hovering outside my window waiting for me to let him in. I skipped over to the window, unlocking it and allowing him to float in before closing it to keep the warmth in. I turned to Peter and pulled him over, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist as I leaned up to kiss him, pulling him with me as I headed to the bathroom.

I let go of him and stepped onto the tiled floor, slipping out of my shorts and dropping them to the floor with a plunk. I removed my shirt as well and hung them both on the side of the counter to dry. I turned the taps in the shower until the water streaming from the shower head was nice and warm, then I returned to the doorway.

I smiled at Peter. "I smell like smoke and salt water, I need a nice warm shower. Care to join me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." He grinned, floating over to me and bringing me into his arms.

I helped him out of his clothes as he helped me out of the rest of mine before we both stepped into the shower. The warm water felt amazing and Peter stood behind me, holding me in his arms, kissing my neck softly as the water washed over both of us. His hands slid up my body, cupping my breasts in his hands and massaging them gently as I turned my head to meet his lips. He turned me around to face him without parting our lips and proceeded to push me up against the wall of the shower, moving his lips back to my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, tangling one hand up in his hair. His hands moved down to my thighs, pulling them up around his waist and bringing his lips back to mine, kissing me passionately.

This shower wasn't getting us very clean.

* * *

Sexy times ;D Sorry, I'm really mature. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave reviews and such.


End file.
